Where Are You Teddy?
by MyIdea
Summary: Phoebe Grey, a daughter of the multi-millionaire Christian Grey, who can't get over the disappearance of her brother Teddy. Is he dead? Where is he? Will she be able to move on? Or will she let herself fall? This is a story of hope, finding strength, and finding courage of loving again. Secrets will be found, and new things will be learnt, can she do it? I OWN NOTHING.
1. I Am Nothing Without You

**Hey everyone, let me know what you think of this short chapter from Phoebe's POV. Do you want me to carry on? If you like it I will. Enjoy xx**

Phoebe's POV

My fingers started pressing the keys of the piano, and music filled every corner of the room. Every single sound I made went right through me. I pressed each key gently but firmly at the same time. I knew exactly how to play, and I played well. Each note slow and low. My fingers touched each key with care and with a lot of thought, there was no one else here just me and my piano.

The moon shined through the floor length windows and reflected its light from the sleek black piano. Making it look even more magnificant then it already was. This noise was the sound of icicles and little sleigh bells mixed into one impacting combination. I felt each sad note seep right into me and spreading through my veins, causing warm tears to come down my cheeks. But I didn't stop playing, I carried on, the beautiful sad melody meant so much to me. It gave me joy and sadness all at the same time.

My mind began to get flooded with all sorts of emotions, making more and more tears fall down my face. My only brother and he's not here anymore. _Why did you go Teddy?_ I am still hoping that one day I'll see my brother's face again, but that hope is slowly seeping through my fingers, even though I am trying to hold on to it.

Everything inside of me is hurting, everywhere I look in this house, I seem to see him, a ghost of him, right in front of me. Always smiling and always laughing. Even after all this time... I remember everything about him. His sparkling, bright blue laughing eyes, just like our mothers. I remember his copper hair, just like our fathers, which was always a mess but always looked perfect. A slight smile touches my lips but it soon fades, when I realise that all this, is in my head. I miss him so much.

I start pressing the keys harder this time. As if the paino is to blame that my brother is not here anymore. I keep my eyes firmly on the keys and focusing on the sad melody they are making. Each sound speaks a million words to my heart and it brings back my memories. Memories of Teddy and me. _Why did you go my Teddy-bear?_

I come to a stop, so does the sound, and so do the memories. There's just me, without my brother and without my best friend.


	2. My Daughter

**Hey everyone, so after a couple of you saying that you wanted me to carry on, and those who followed this story I figured I should carry it on. I decided to write it in Ana's point of view this time as some of you suggested. Next chapter will be in Christian's point of view. I hope you will enjoy this chapter, tell me what you think of it xx**

APOV

I stare out the window of my bedroom, and see... nothing. Everything is blank. The rain is pouring down on the now dark streets of Seattle. Nothing feels the same anymore. My blip... Teddy...

And just like that tears start falling down my face again. I have been crying for what feels like years and really it's been six months. Six months of constant pain and guilt. Every step I take, every where I look I blame myself. It's all my fault, why didn't I listen to Christian and put more protection on our children? I was stupid and now I paid for all this... I have lost him.

'There is hope' that's what everyone is telling me. Kate, Christian, and all the Grey family, everyone. But how can you be sure? You can't. My baby might be somewhere out there in the world all alone, or worse he might not even be in this world anymore. I sob again unable to stop. Teddy... come back.

Nothing gives me comfort anymore. Not even Christian. Things have changed since Teddy... disappeared. My beautiful husband... wants to comfort me, show me how much he still loves me, but I push away. I can't possibly be happy when Ted is not here, with me, safe. I don't recognise our family anymore, everything is so... different. Before we were such a loving family, it seemed like we had it all, and then everything vanished, like it never existed.

I hug myself and rub my arms with my shaky hands, trying to reassure myself, and try to encourage myself to get up, and start living again. But I can't... nothing is working anymore. Phoebe, my beautiful girl... blip two is still here, and she changed too. She became distant, from everyone around her, not letting anyone near her. It hurts so much knowing that a girl that was once happy and confident, is now the complete opposite. She is hurting just as much as everyone else is or even more.

As a mother I should be there for her, telling her that everything is going to be 'okay', set an example. But here I am shaking with sadness and barely having the energy to move a muscle. What kind of mother am I? First I let my Teddy... go. And now I can't even get enough strength to get up and comfort my own daughter. I shake my head with shame, feeling defeated. There is nothing I can possibly do. The only thing I can think of doing is just giving up on life. What is the point? How can I ever be a good mum? After everything that happened... I just don't see any hope for myself. How could I have let this happen?

I put the loose strand of my messy and unwashed hair behind my ear, so it is out of the way. I couldn't care less about my appearance, I just care about finding Teddy. I close my eyes shut and there he is. In my head, in my arms, smiling from ear to ear. My head is bombarded with memories from the past, he's first words, first steps, first girlfriend, leaving to college... My boy was growing up to be such a handsome man, just like his father.

I open my eyes, and everything disappears again. This is like a nightmare that I want to so badly get up from, but I know I can't. This is my reality now, this is my life...

Steady, slow, and very sad melody fills my ears. And I recognise that it's the piano making that peaceful sound. Christian? I get up on my boneless legs and tiptoe into the living room. Once I'm there I come face to face with such a sad view. Phoebe... sitting down and playing the piano. The sad notes go right through me making every hair on my body stand to attention. She is concentrating hard, playing so beautifully just like her father. The song she's playing sounds familiar but I can't seem to put my finger on it.

She doesn't notice me so I start walking towards her. She doesn't stop playing the beautiful melody, there is so much emotion in her face, as if she is playing it for someone. She looks so broken, my blip... Phoebe. What have I done? The song restarts again, quietly at first, getting louder by each note, it finally hits me, halting me in my tracks. This is Teddy's song.

My daughter is playing Teddy's favourite song. No one every understood why it was his favourite song, but we all just accepted it. Tears are threatening to fall down again, as I watch Phoebe cry. She still carries on playing, her slim fingers flying over the keys, so gently, it's like she is not touching them at all. I close my eyes, and let the music take me, I listen to each sound the piano makes carefully, humming the song inside my head.

 _I want to hold you... in my arms... never let you go._

 _You are my everything... You have to stay here..._

 _Forever... forever... close to me... in my arms..._

''Wow.'' Christian whispers next to my ear. Making me jump. ''Sorry I didn't mean to scare you.'' He whispers again and puts an arm around me.

''I know...'' I take a deep breath in and add. '' She is just as talented as her father.'' I whisper, making him smirk. But it's a sad smirk. We look at each other and it's like we can read each other's thoughts... we both give each other that reassuring smile. To tell one another that we are still here for each other. I need that reassurance, even though I know it won't make me fully happy or bring Ted back. But it makes me feel safe again, and that's a step forward. I give him another smile, a weak smile, the first smile I have ever given him, since the last few months.

The music suddenly stops, and mine and Christian's eyes look towards Phoebe. It breaks my broken heart even further, seeing her with her head in her hands, her body violently shaking from her tears. She is lost in her sea of emotions, she doesn't notice us standing only about ten steps away from her, she just cries and cries.

I can't stand this anymore. I break free from Christian's hold and walk towards my daughter. My naked feet slapping loudly on the wooden tiles bringing her attention to me, and that completely does it for me... completely destroys me. Her grey eyes watering, now too big for her slender face. Her usual sleek brown hair up in a high ponytail, is now cascading down her back in a complete mess. This is all my fault.

I sit down next to her, and stretch my arms wide, inviting her in for a hug. She gives me a sad trembling smile, and rather carefully slips into my chest. Her body instantly becoming tensed as soon as I wrap my arms around her small frame. She is still distant and that is enough to break the barrier that kept my emotions in place... again. I start crying, my tears rolling down my cheeks and landing on her head.

''I'm here... Phoebe.'' I sob.

She sniffs. ''I miss you, mummy.'' Those four simple words sink right into me, making their way to every single nerve ending there is in my body. I tighten my hold on her, to try and tell her that I am here.

How could I not be here for my own daughter? My whole family? What mother makes their own child miss them?

''I'm sorry Phoebe... I am so sorry.'' My tears are like a waterfall now. They are not only representing my pain from losing Ted, but are now combing together with the pain those four words that my daughter just said to me. I kiss the top of her head, my kiss lingers there, for what feels like forever. But I don't move it, I keep it there, I try to comfort my Phoebe. ''I love you baby.'' I whisper right into her ear.

After a couple of minutes she finally says something. ''Love you too mum.'' I run my left hand down her whole back, to try and warm her up, and to try and bring her closer to me then she already is. I love her so much. I need to stay strong for her...


	3. The First Real Clue

**Hey everyone, this is another chapter but in Christian's point of view this time. Tell me what you think of it. Enjoy xx**

CPOV

I rifle through the piles and piles of paperwork on my desk. For God sake's where is it? It has to be here. It just has to. After all I was the one that told Taylor to get me all the information required and I put them on this desk.

I sigh loudly and sit down in my black leather seat, rest my elbows on the desk, and just put my head in my hands. Why did I let this happen? Why?! I am the CEO of Grey House Enterprise Inc. Christian Grey, and I let something like this happen to my son. What kind of father am I? I was supposed to protect everyone in my family. But I let this slip through my fingers. This one thing that I thought was not important turned out to be extremely important and I lost my son.

A loud knock on my door brings me back to my bleary reality.

''Come in.'' my voice sounds so tired and with no purpose at all. I can't hear the powerful Christian in them words at all. Everything is falling apart and I can't fix it!

''Sir?'' Taylor's voice drags my eyes towards him. I nod to encourage him to continue. ''We have checked every hospital there could possibly be in America, me and the rest of the security team made sure that nothing was missed out. But we didn't find anyone of the name Theodore Grey registered in any of them hospitals.'' He stands there, with his hands behind his back, looking at me. There is something different in his look. He looks sympathetic like he understands what I am going through. But that just can't be the truth, no one understand what I am feeling right now. I just lost my son…

''Any news from Sawyer?'' after all he was the one in charge of the search group I sent out to look for my Ted, so maybe there is something there?

Taylor shakes his head. ''No, Sir. I am sorry but there is nothing new that was found besides the note.'' What note? And why wasn't I informed?!

''What note?'' I snap at him.

I see him shrinking on the spot. ''Didn't Sawyer tell you, Sir?'' I slam my hands on the desk, get up, and walk towards the window. _Calm down Grey._ But how the fuck can I calm down when people are not giving me any information.

''No, Taylor. No one has informed me of this note. So can I please get some information about it before I fire your ass and everyone else's''

''I'm sorry, Sir. But I wasn't aw-''

I cut him off. I really don't care what his excuse is for not telling me this important information I just want someone to fucking tell me it! ''I couldn't care less about what your excuse is to why I don't have that information, Taylor, but can you please just tell me.'' I turn my head towards him, waiting for him to finally say something. He reaches in his trousers pocket and takes out a piece of paper. He then holds it in front of him and begins to read it…

''I am finally leaving. I am leaving for good. She will help me. Ted Grey.''

My eyes widen in shock, my lips in a firm line, I have no idea what to say to that. Why did he write this? And why would he leave? Who is this 'she'? Is he still alive? Is there still hope? _Grey there is still hope and you are going to hold on to it._

''When did you find that?'' I ask him.

''We found it in Heathman hotel.'' Why the hell would he be there for?

''So you checked all the hotels as well, I see.''

''Yes, Sir. We asked the receptionist at Heathman about Theodore Grey and when he registered. And she said that last month on the twenty third of January he signed out.''

''So how did you find the note when this was over a month ago?' I ask confused.

''In the lost property section in the hotel. The receptionist said that they found a bag, and that's the first real clue we found in it.'' He answers.

''Can you bring me the bag and everything that was in it, by tomorrow.'' I snap at him again.

''Of course, Sir. And we also found one more thing…'' I nod at him to continue. ''…we looked at the cameras that were around the hotel and we found Theodore getting in a car with… some women.' I walk towards my desk and pick up my phone dialling Barney's number. I know it's late but I also know that he will answer.

He immediately answers, just like I was expecting. ''Yes, Sir?''

''Can you send me all the camera footage from the Heathman from the last month?''

''Certainly Sir, but it will take some time.'' Anger starts to boil inside of me. I don't do waiting, especially when it comes to Ted.

''You have till tomorrow morning.'' I inform him and hang up. I run my hands through my hair not knowing what else to do; I walk round my desk, and sit down again.

''You can go now, Taylor.'' I tell him without looking at him.

''We'll find him, Sir.'' And he goes, closing the door behind him. I look at my blank computer screen, just as blank as my thoughts are right now. My fingers hover over the keyboard, ready to search something, anything, but I don't.

''Where the fuck are you, Ted?'' I ask myself. I can't believe that he would leave, where is he? And who is that women? But the main question is 'why would he decide to leave?' That's what my conscience keeps asking me as soon as Taylor read the note.

I just don't understand, and that is very rare for me, I always understand everything. But in this situation I feel completely helpless. Like I can't do anything right, I blame myself for everything. Why wouldn't I? After all I should have been more aware of Ted's situation and this maybe would have never happened. No I am sure it would never happen as I would have close protection on him twenty four-seven.

Why didn't I?!

I drag my eyes away from the computer screen and I am now staring at our family photo on my desk. Me…Anastasia…Phoebe… and Teddy… I gently pick it up as if I might break it or something and just continue staring at it. Ted… looks so happy and sure of himself just like everyone else does in this photo. I want to reverse time, right to this moment, where all of us look so happy. I miss those moments so much. Can we ever be this happy again? I place the photo down and brush my fingers over it, smiling at the memory.

I start thinking again of what move I will do next in order to find Ted, but sudden sound of music stops me. Slow and very sad tune is playing from the living room. There is only one other person in this house that can play the piano besides me, _Phoebe._

I leave everything as it is, without moving anything; I get up and go in search of the song she is playing. The tune sounds so familiar, like I heard it before, but I don't know where from. I walk down the corridor, quietly, so that I am not heard by Phoebe. The melody is so sad; each note she plays is so perfect and sounds so gentle all at the same time. All the sounds that the piano is making are sensational, and everything combines into one extraordinary song. My girl can play so well.

I stand in the door frame of the living room door, and lean against it, watching her. The first emotion that she hits me with is hurt, and then pain. It is written all over her face and the way she is playing this song. This song that I seem to know the lyrics to in my head, where do I know it from?

I can't take my eyes off my beautiful girl; it does something to me… like it breaks me apart even more seeing my baby in so much pain. _She lost her brother, what do you expect?_ Well I didn't expect this to happen at all, especially to us.

The moon is shining through the glass windows, reflecting its light from the piano. I hear the song restarting again. She does the same thing as me, which is start playing one song and getting lost in all the emotions, and thoughts that the song is creating and start playing it again and again and again…

This is Ted's song.

Now I know.

I drag my eyes away from her as soon as I notice movement in the corner of my right eye… Anastasia…

Looking just as beautiful and just as perfect as she always does, but just like Phoebe hurt and pain is visible all over her small frame. She is shaking gently as she takes in what is right in front of her, walking closer to the source of music. Her feet carefully touching each wooden tile so she doesn't make a sound.

But then she stops, as if she is absorbing the song in, like she recognised it. Her bright blues shinning, full with tears, her lips trembling as she listens to the song for longer. I need to comfort her…

I walk towards her and once I'm there I whisper ''Wow.'' I see her jump back a little. ''Sorry I didn't mean to scare you.'' I whisper again and put my right hand around her back.

''I know.'' Her voice so soft and full of hurt, she takes a deep breath in and adds. ''She is just as talented as her father.'' I smirk at her. Knowing she is right, I taught Phoebe to play from a young age and I know how capable she is.

We look into each other's eyes, as if looking for some kind of reassurance in each other, to show each other that we still care, and that we are still here for each other no matter what. My lips curve into a smile, as I still see hope and I still believe. Her rosy lips gently lifting into a weak smile. She sees hope too- I think.

The music suddenly stops and mine and Anastasia's eyes look towards Phoebe. She is sitting there, with her head in her hands, her body shaking from her tears. She just cries and cries unable to stop. She is in so much pain and I am unable to help her. _Phoebe…_

Ana breaks free from my hold, and walks towards her, with purpose. There's my beautiful and strong wife. She is still capable to be so strong even in situations like this. She is my everything, she is the reason I still have hope about Ted, she made me live again, she made me see love. And I will find Ted no matter what I'll have to do, and if I find some fucker involved in his disappearance then they will meet a very angry side of me. They'll be dead.

My phone starts vibrating in my pocket, bringing me back to here and now, I take it out, and answer it.

''Grey.'' I start walking back to my study.

''Sir, its Barney here.'' I finally get there and sit down with my pen in my hand ready to write something down.

''What have you got for me?'' I ask.

''Sir, I found something in the camera footage, the women… and I don't think you will like it.''

''What is it?'' I ask impatiently.


	4. I Can't Trust Them

**Hi everyone, sorry for not uploading earlier :(**

 **I just want to say thank you so much for all your comments it really encouraged me to carry on with this story. Well anyway, this chapter is from Phoebe's point of view and I hope you will enjoy it. Tell me what you think xx**

PPOV

''Love you too mum.'' I whisper, something that I am finding hard to believe or even understand anymore. I do love her but I just miss her so much. I need her, and sometimes she isn't here for me. I understand that everyone is upset and crying over the disappearance of my brother. But I am here too... and it just hurts so much that I don't get that attention anymore. Everyone is wrapped up in their own bubble, both mum... and dad. Even though he would never admit to anyone that he is struggling just as much as me and mum are. He wants to be the strong one and keep us together, and I understand that. But it feels like we aren't close anymore, not like we used to be anyway. How can I carry on like this?

I pull away from my mum and give her a weak smile which she returns. I get up and start walking towards my bedroom which is the only place I want to be right now. I pass the bathroom, my parent's bedroom... and then I pass Ted's room and that brings me to a complete halt. I look at the door, unable to take my eyes off it. _Don't go in there it will bring everything back again!_ I yell at myself but that doesn't stop me. I reach for the door handle and open it. Taking a deep breath in, I go in.

Everything is just how it was six months ago when Teddy was here. Nothing has been moved, it's exactly the same. A single beam of moon's light enters the room through a break between the navy blue curtains, making the room appear a little brighter, even though it's anything but bright.

I swollow loudly, and finally take a few more steps so I am fully inside, right in the middle. His bedroom is vast. The ceiling-height windows always showed a look out on lit-up Seatle high-rises. The first memory that I am hit with when I look at them windows is the one of me and Teddy, laughing and chatting, eating chocolate on the floor right in front of them. And now... that is gone...

''Teddy where are you?'' I whisper to myself. Everything in this room reminds me of him. His scent is still here, I can smell it, feel it, it's like some strong energy around me. It feels so real but I know that it is just inside of my head. I shake my head to try and get rid of them feelings and come back to my fucked up reality. But it's no use.

All the walls are white. A plain and blank colour, just like my thoughts are right now, I can't seem to put them together at all I don't understand anything. I feel sadness, anger, stress and emptiness all at the same time. I am getting hit with all these emotions from every direction, getting overwhelmed. It's hurting everything inside of me.

I can't, I can't do this. I turn on my heel and run out from there. What was I thinking? Why did I go in there? _Just to make yourself feel worse, isn't it?_ Oh God I don't even know, this is all too much for me right now. I wipe the falling tear of my left cheek with the back of my hand, and force myself to stop crying. _What are you? A crying mess?_ I ask myself. Maybe I am...

''What do you mean it was Elena?'' I hear my dad shouting inside of his office, making me stop and wince at the sudden harsh and powerful tone. ''...why?!...can you explain this to me Barney or not?... well I need to know!'' He slams his hand on his desk. He is a really angry dad right now. What are they talking about?

I hear his footsteps getting clsoer to the door so I step back a little. I feel like I shouldn't be listening to whatever my dad is saying but something else tells me that whatever is being said is important. So I carry on listening.

''Find her!... I don't care...I want you to go and find Mrs Lincoln right now...'' He says them last few words slowly so the other person on the other side of the phone hears them clearly.

But the question is who is this Mrs Lincoln? Elena?

''You find her and then we find Ted... simple!.. I am repeating this once more... find her!'' and everything goes back to silence. What was that all about? So there is still hope? Ted is alive!

I knock on the door of his office rather quietly. ''Come in.'' I hear my dad's still angry voice which makes me want to run and hide. _Just go in!_ I reach for the door handle and very slowly open the door. Coming face to face with storming dark grey eyes, but they soften a little the longer he looks at me. ''What do you want, sweety?''

''Who is Mrs Lincoln?'' I ask straight out. I don't want to hide the fact that I was listening to his phone conversation, I just want to know. His once soft and calm face turns angry again. The deep frown line is appearing again, his jaw clenches and his hands turn into fists. Oh no. I take a deep breath in to calm my fast breathing. _Just stay calm, stay calm._ I repeat that in my head over and over again but my body is still tense from head to toe.

''Phoebe... She is no one important...'' What! Why can't I know? I am not going to back down on this if it involves Ted.

''She is involved with Ted and I want to know who she is.'' I snap at him. My eyes are full with anger just as much as his. Grey eyes to grey eyes staring at each other. I am not letting this go.

''Dad tell me!'' I hiss.

''Phoebe that's enough!'' He shouts at me.

''What is going on in here?'' My mother's soft voice breaks mine and dad's eye contact but it doesn't break the fact that I am still mad at him for keeping this from me.

''Mum, please tell me who is Mrs Lincoln?'' I ask calmly.

Her bright blue eyes widen as soon as she heard my question, her lips forming a slight 'o' and she somehow looks scared. What is this? Why is everyone acting so strangely about that question? I have the rights to know things especially when they involve Ted.

I cross my arms over my chest to appear more confident and put together. ''So... am I going to get an answer?'' I look right into my mother's eyes, waiting for her to say something.

''Darling there is nothing to worry about, she is no one important.''

I frown. ''I don't care if she is no one important, she is involved with Ted and so I want to know.''

Her eyes jump from me to my dad. ''Christian?''

I look at my dad and see that he is running his fingers through his hair and I see him starting to walk up and down his office. Something he does every time he is mad or doesn't know what to say. Looks like today is one of them days where he is both clueless and mad. ''That's enough!'' He shouts again making me and mum jump a little. He for sure can be angry when he wants to. ''Now Phoebe please go to your room.'' What!

''But dad-'' I try to protest but he cuts me off.

''No but's, just go and do as you are told, Phoebe.''

I look at my mum for some kind of support; anything but I just get a slight shake of her head. ''Fine, I'll go if you all want me to!'' I yell and run out slamming the door behind me, jogging it to my bedroom.

Am I not worth it? Am I not worthy to know? What are they hiding from me? All these questions are starting to fly into my head even though I try my hardest to stop them. But I want to know everything that they are hiding from me, and I mean everything. I feel like I can't trust them anymore. I feel sadness slowly turning into rage, flooding every part of my body, giving me strength to carry on moving.

I reach my room, go in, and slam yet another door. I need and want to leave.

If Ted is still alive, and I am not getting any answers here then I'll for sure find them on my own. I am seventeen, I'm not a little baby any more. I am going to take this into my own hands. Fuck what everyone thinks of me. If they truly loved me and cared for me they would have told me everything there is to know about this Mrs Lincoln. But they didn't, I got nothing.

I start moving quickly around my room, whatever clothes that my hands got a hold of, land on my bed. I take my backpack out and start stuffing it with clothes so it is finally full to the top. I zip it up and put it on. I am ready to go, now I need to leave.

After by passing all the security without being seen I am finally outside. My lungs ached, working hard to take in each and every breathe. Everything was hurting from my hands all the way down to my toes. The fresh air started to fill up my over worked lungs and calming me down.

I feel rain gently falling on my face and everywhere around me. It's cool and makes me relax a little, giving me courage to carry on going. I turn on my heel and walk away, leaving, I am going to find you Ted and I will find you soon.

I get my phone out and ring the one person I can trust right now, my only friend that stayed...

''Ermmm... Phoebe?'' I hear Matt's sleepy voice making me smile.

''Hi Matt...'' I whisper, holding back my tears.

''What's going on? Why did you call me in the middle of the night?'' He asks sounding worried.

''I needed to leave...''

''What do you mean leave?'' He sounds confused and even though I can't see him, I can tell that he just frowned.

''It's nothing to worry about. I just need some time alone from my parents.''

''You want to crash at my place.'' That instantly makes me grin from ear to ear. Matt always knows what will make me feel better.

''Sure.''

''Great see you in a bit.'' Once I end the call I throw my phone away in the bin that I pass.

''No more tracking my phone dad.'' I say out loud, smirking. You won't find me.


	5. Show Me Love

**Hey everyone, sorry for not updating earlier. But it's finally here. Chapter 5 in Ana's point of view, hope you enjoy it xx**

APOV

I loud slam of the door confuses me and worries me at the same time, Phoebe never done that before... I turn towards my husband I need answers, right now.

''Christian, can you please tell me what is going on?'' My voice harsh and full of purpose. I watch him as he walks round again and eventually sits down in his chair. There is hurt and confusion written all over his breath taking face.

He takes a deep breath in. ''I think I know what happened to Ted, Ana.'' What!

''What do you mean?'' I stare at him with wide eyes, trying to encourage him to carry on speaking.

He runs his fingers through his silky copper strands... again. ''It's Elena...'' That's all that I need to make me tense from head to toe and anger to flood every part of me. My hands start shaking a little, and after a while everything starts shaking. Does that mean she... that she... done the same thing to Ted as she did with Christian years ago.

''You don't think she... you know...'' I can't get proper words out. I don't know what to think right now, my mind is all over the place.

Christian shakes his head a little. ''I have no idea, Anastasia.'' His voice full of worry and stress just what I am thinking right now.

''Where is he?'' I ask.

He sighs. ''I have no idea, but I promise you that I will find him.'' I clench my eyes shut and try and focus on the positive side of things. But it's not working, all the worse case scenarios enter my head.

I open my eyes. ''Christian, what are we going to do?''

He walks round his desk and stands right in front of me. We are nose to nose, staring at each other. He lifts his hands and puts them in mine, running his fingers gently over my hands. But I can't feel that comfort. I can see him doing this but I feel numb and I can't feel anything other then pain and hurt.

He kisses my forehead, my cheek, and then my lips. ''It's going to be okay, I will find him, Ana.'' He promises but I don't know if he can keep that promise. You just can't be sure. I try smiling at him but the smile is ruined when I feel a single tear rolling down my face.

He lifts his left hand and runs it across my cheek, rubbing off the tear. ''We need to be strong and have hope and we will find him.''

''I'm trying Christian, but it's hard.'' My lip trembles.

''I know it's hard, but we have to keep going.''

My hands start shaking again. ''I don't feel love anymore, all I feel is this constant pain.'' My tears fall freely now.

Christian cups my face with both of his hands and looks deep into my watery eyes. ''I'll show you love again.''

I shake my head and pull back from him. ''Christian, I can't.'' I start walking backwards towards the door but he is right there, walking closer and closer to me. My back touched the door, the cooling sensation of it cooled my overheated skin. It didn't matter that my head was screaming 'no' at me, my body always screamed 'yes'.

He stopped an inch away from me. His palms pressed flat to the door on either side of my shoulders, caging me in. My thoughts began to leave the longer I looked into his dark grey eyes. Everything outside of this bubble started to disappear, while inside it my entire body was craving my husband. I shouldn't let this go any further but I want and need his loving touch right now. I want to feel love again.

''Love me, Christian.'' I whisper.

He nodded. ''I will, I always have and I always will, and right now I want to love you so much.''

I was sagging against the door, my legs barely holding me up. He was curved over me, his luxurious hair framing his beautiful face, his forearm propped against the door to bring him closer. I had almost no room to breathe. My body wants this and wants him. His hand moved from my waist to the curve of my hip, tightening reflexively and driving me mad. He stared, his gaze full of want and hunger just like mine.

Panting softly. I licked my dry lips. He groaned, tilted his head, and sealed his mouth over mine. I forgot how soft his lips were, how gentle he was, and how loving he was. I sighed and his tongue dipped inside, tasting me in long leisurely licks. His kiss was confident, skilled, and desperate. As if he wants me to remember, as if he wants to bring me back, and show me love again.

I distantly registered my purse hitting the floor; then my hands were in his hands. I can't pull back anymore. I pulled on the silky strands, to show how much I want this. He growled, deepening the kiss, stroking my tongue with lush slides of his own. I felt the raging beat of his heart against his chest. We both want and need this.

I pull back, breathless. ''Make me forget and show me again.'' I beg him.

His smile is triumphant as he releases me and takes my hand in his and leads me through our apartment, until we are finally in the bedroom.

I am quaking like a leaf and I have no idea why. _Maybe because it's been a while._ My breath shallow, and I can't take my eyes off of him. He removes his watch and places it on the bedside table. He takes of his shirt and trousers, causing my breathing to speed up. He is just as perfect as I remembered.

He strolls slowly towards me. Confident, sexy, eyes shining, and my heart begins to race even faster then it already did. My blood's pumping around my whole body. I feel desire thick and heavy inside my belly growing more and more. He stands in front of me again, staring down into my eyes, his lips parted forming a slight _o._

''Let's take all these layers off, shall we?'' He doesn't wait for me to say anything, instead he takes hold of the lapels and gently slides my jacket off my shoulders.

''I'll show you, Ana.'' he says softly. My breath hitches. I cannot take my eyes off his I am hypnotized by his dark greys. He reaches up and runs his fingers down my cheek all the way to my neck, making the muscles inside the deepest, darkest part of me clench together.

Leaning down, he kisses me again. His lips are still as demanding as last time, firm but slow, moulding mine. He starts unbuttoning my shirt, while making his way down from my lips towards my neck. Slowly he peels my shirt off me and lets it fall to the floor. He takes a step back and look up and down my body. My pale pink bra gently cups my breasts.

''Mmmm...'' he hums. ''I want you so much, I'll make you forget the pain and show you how much I love you.''

I feel my cheeks flush. _Some things just won't ever change._

His lips meet mine... again. His tongue and lips coaxing mine. I moan, and my tongue tentatively meets his. I feel his arm being put around my small frame, he pushes me against him, so I feel every part of his hard and muscular body. His right hand in my hair, pulling and tugging. Whereas his left hand is cupping my behind, lifting my skirt up so it's round my waist.

He eases me towards the bed, until I feel it behind my legs. He pushes me down on it, right in the middle. In seconds he sets himself in between my legs, blowing warm air right, there. I gasp and move a little.

He grabs my legs with his hands, pinning me down. ''Don't move.''

I lift myself up on my elbows and watch him as he takes of his boxers, revealing his hard, pulsing erection. I lick my lips and bite down a little on them. Hot lava travels all the way down, becoming hotter and hotter the more I look at Christian. He leans down, kisses my forehead, the tip of my nose, my cheek, my lips and then my neck. Those feather like kisses are tender and loving. Which is all I need right now. This is making me forget.

But then everything stops, the sensation goes faster then it came. The phone is ringing loudly next to the bed. _Great way to ruin a moment._

''Fuck off.'' Christian hisses. He reaches for the phone and answers it. ''Grey'' he snaps. ''...what!... are you sure?... how long ago?!'' He leaps off me and jogs it out of the bedroom leaving me in this state... What was that all about?

I sit up, and start getting dressed. It doesn't look like he is going to come back any time soon. I get up and make my way out of the bedroom, walking down the corridor.

''Phoebe?'' I need to talk to her. I wait outside her door, but there is nothing, silence. I knock on the door this time. ''Phoebe?'' I say her name louder this time. But still nothing. I can feel my stress and worry coming to the surface, why isn't she answering?

I open the door, and walk in. My eyes scanning the whole room but she isn't here.

''Phoebe!'' I shout even though I know she isn't here. I run out and run towards Christian. This isn't happening...


	6. The Control Is Gone

**Hey everyone, thank you so much for all you comments it really means a lot :))) Time for chapter 6 in Christian's point of view. Enjoy xx**

CPOV

I pace up and down my office, with my phone next to my right ear, trying to get some information while being completely naked. But that is not on my list of things to worry about right now. I now need to find Phoebe along with Ted. My heart aches and is working over drive, I don't know how much more it can possibly take. All this waiting is only making things worse for me. I am starting to question my ability to control others around me right now. I feel complete out of control, and I mean completely, there isn't one thing that I feel in control off. Nothing...

''Sir, are you still there?'' Barney asks. Well of course I am going to be still here.

''Yes I am, have you got any news?''

He sighs deeply. ''Your daughter is more clever then anyone thought. She managed to get through every single security agent in Escala without being seen. And to top things up she threw her phone away so we can't track it... I truly don't know what to say right now, sir.'' He sounds helpless but he has every right to sound like this, after trying a number of ways to find my daughter you would eventually loose hope. But not me, I will have hope to as long as I live.

''Don't give up Barney,'' I tell him. ''Get me Sawyer on the line please.'' I order.

''Yes... right away, sir.'' The line goes dead and I wait for being transferred. I can't believe this is happening right now. I just can't. I walk over towards my desk and lean my naked back against it, while still holding my phone. Why is this taking so long?

''Sir?'' I hear Sawyer's ready to go voice. That's what I want to hear right now.

''Gather the whole team and search every single part of Seatle, she couldn't have gone far it hasn't been long.'' I say each word clearly so he hears every single part of it.

He coughs. ''So, Mr. Grey, don't you want me to carry on looking for Theodore?''

My eyes jump open wide. ''Of course I do, but Phoebe is still close by so she can be found a lot easier.'' I explain.

''Okay, Sir... I'll get everyone together and we will go and look for her.''

A sad smile forms on my lips. ''Thank you, Sawyer.'' I thank him for the first time ever. I end the call before he has a chance to respond and I just stand there looking round my whole study. Everything is in it's place, everything is spotless, almost perfect. Just how I like it. Why can't my life be like that? What have I done to deserve something like this to happen to my family? Why can't everything be in total control? Why?! I just don't understand. Things were meant to move forward but I am getting the feeling that they are moving backwards again. It's like we take a step forward and then two steps back.

The door to my study is pushed wide open and breathless Ana stands in the doorway. I run up to her and examine her at arm length. Her crystal blues puffy and red, her lips swollen, her whole face full of worry right now. ''Ana baby, are you okay?'' I ask calmly.

She shrugs me off, straightens her back, and crosses her arms over her chest. ''Phoebe... Isn't he...re... where... is... she?...'' She stumbles through words.

''I know she isn't and I don't know where she is right now.'' I say the truth.

She starts shaking her head from right to left. ''No, no, no, no,'' she repeats. '' This is all our fault.''

I frown. ''What do you mean, baby?''

''I mean she must have left as soon as we talked to her in your study. And instead of going after her we decided to fuck each other or we were about to any-''

I cut her off. ''Now stop right there, do you really call our love, fucking?''

Her face falls. ''No... ermm... I don't think that at all.''

''Then why would you say that?''

She puts her pointing finger right at me. ''Don't you dare turn the tables on me, this isn't about what I just said. This is about, Phoebe.''

I walk away from her towards my desk but I hear her following me. ''Why didnt you tell her who Elena is?'' I stop and turn so I am facing her again.

''Because, Ana, I don't want her involved in that part of my life that I am not proud of. I don't want her to be a part of something so dark...'' I drift off.

Anastasia frowns. ''Christian she has the right to know.'' I walk towards my window and observe the quiet night of Seatle.

''But I don't want her to know she won't look at me the same way.'' I try to express what I am thinking right now to her. I can hear her walking towards me, she puts both of her hands around me and hugs me. I gasp in suprise and she loosens the hold.

''I love you, but right now I need some time alone.'' What!

I make a sharp turn so we are nose to nose again. ''What do you mean?''

She smiles a little. ''I am going to Kate's for a bit.'' I feel panic raising inside of me. Is she leaving? Her smile fades. ''Calm down I will come back but I just want some time with Kate right now.''

I close my eyes shut and leave her hold. ''Okay, go.''

''I'm not leaving you like this.''

''I said go.'' I push my voice a little.

She takes in a quick intake of air and says no more. The last thing I hear is the door closing behind me. What now? Everything is falling apart. Even me and Ana are and this isn't right. My once dark and lonely feeling is returning from years ago, that light that was there before is slowly disappearing. Should I really just give up. I feel like I am the only one keeping this together as one piece and everyone else is running away from all this. Is our family such a failure that it's not worth fighting for? First Ted, then Phoebe, and now Ana. I am losing everyone, what the hell is happening right now?

Minutes after I find myself in Flynn's office. It wasn't my intention to come here I just went for a walk and somehow ended up here, staring at Flynn's intense and knowing gaze.

''Christian, it's so good to see you, how are you?''

''Well... not so good, Doc.'' I answer his question.

''What do you mean, Christian?'' _Another question._

''Things haven't been in control lately.'' I try to explain the situation to him.

I hear the clicking of the keys, and when I look up he is typing something into his laptop. ''From everything you told me in the past, I know that control is something you need and crave... isn't it?'' _Can he stop asking me questions._

I rub my forehead with my hands. ''Yes, Doc, it is. And right now I don't have that at all.''

I feel him looking at me. ''Not everything is going to be in total control every time.''

I look up at him, angry. ''Flynn, I didn't come here to here things I already know, I just want you to explain to me why everyone is loosing hope in all this.'' I spit but his face remains exactly how it was at the start, calm and put together.

''I don't want you to get angry right now Christian. Think about this, everything happens for a reason and maybe whatever is happening in your family is for a reason too.''

I think about this for a while but give up. ''I don't want to hear this bullshit.'' I get up from the sofa and make my way out.

''See you in a couple of days, Christian!'' He shouts behind me. The cheeky bastard! But we both know he is right and I will be back in his office in a couple of days telling him that whatever he said was actually true. I hate that! Why does he know all this? That is a complete mystery to me.

I am met by Taylor half way down the corridor. He truly thinks of everything. I slow my pace and join him as we walk side by side towards the elevator.

''Thanks for coming, Taylor.'' He's nod is his only answer.

After another ten minutes of silence we are finally in the car on our way home and just when I begin to think about what Flynn just told me, I feel my phone vibrating in my jeans' pocket. I take it out and look at the caller ID, it's an unknown number but I answer anyway.

''Mr Grey?'' I soft feminine voice flows through the phone and I know exactly who that is. _Leila_


	7. Something Is Different

**Hey everyone! It's time for Phoebe's POV. Hope you all enjoy this chapter xx**

PPOV

I wince again, as sharp pain radiates from my ankle all the way to my knee. I roll my eyes with frustration. I really am clumsy, I can't even walk in a straight line without some how tripping over. I bite my lip to distract myself from the pain in my right leg but it's not helping. Every step is agony, and it's been what? Maybe twenty minutes since I left to go to Matt's.

But I carry on, I'm not going to let this stop me. I limp my way through an alleyway, it's dark but I am not scared. The light from a nearby street lamp flickers and eventually stops working all together. I am now in complete darkness, the only lights I can see now is from the road ahead of me so that's where I start heading. I by-pass a lot of houses which aren't in a good condition at all, and the only thing which is different about them is their house number. Honestly, I don't know how people can tell the difference without the need to look at the house number. It hurts me knowing that my only friend lives in an area so dark and dull in the city which I love so much. This is where I've grown up, this is all I know, and knowing that this city has a sad side makes my heart clench painfully. Thanks to being the daughter of the great Christian Grey I never had issues with money, whereas Matt... is a completely different story...

From death of his mother at a young age, to abusive father, to being homeless, and now moving from foster family to the next. Matt has been through a lot. When I was given love, attention, and a gentle touch he was given hate, loneliness, and both physical and mental pain. He's been through it all, you name it. He doesn't understand why I care about him as he never experienced anything like that before. It's painful seeing him pushing me away, even though I try so hard to fight my way in.

I let go of the breath I didn't know I was holding, when I eventually find myself right next to the main road the lights where coming from. _Nearly there, Phoebe._ I try to encourage myself to carry on but the pain from my ankle is starting to become unbearable. I take a sharp breath in and sink my teeth into my bottom lip, harder this time and I begin to taste a slight metallic taste in my mouth which I registered as blood but I ignore it.

I wobble accross the road, slowly. There is hardly anyone here at this time of the night but then again, nobody has experienced what I just had with my parents back there. They both lied to my face. I shake my head to try and get rid of the hurful feelings that I am getting and focus on here and now. I somehow manage to cross the road and I eventually find myself right outside the very well-known dark brown wooden door.

I knock gently and wait for the door to be opened. Two minutes, three minutes. _What the hell is taking so long?_ So I knock on the door again harder this time and finally I am met with bright blue eyes which remind me of my brother so much. Those soft jet black strands, and that white perfect smile that I love so much. Okay, I'll admit Matt is handsome but I am not planning on taking our friendship to another level. He just means too much to me and I don't want to loose that friendship.

I roll my eyes at his happy mood at this time of the night and then I hug him and let the tears flow again. He just holds me close and rubs my back with his hand and repeatedly kisses me on the head. As I carry on crying, letting all the emotions go, he is still there not moving. Just letting me have my moment. I finally calm myself down and look up at him. He's blearly as my eyes are still watery but I can still see sadness all over his beautiful face instead of that joy earlier on, when he answered the door.

Standing at six foot two he towers over me and I feel so small next to him. I kind of feel protected by him and that's what I need right now. I need my friend. I take a deep breath in and attempt to stand up tall but I fail as I wobble on my feet again. _Damn that ankle._

I feel a pair of warm hands wrap around my slim waist, holding me. ''Phoebe what have you done to your leg?'' I look up at him. His expression is so soft and gentle I have never seen him like this. I give him a weak smile to tell him that I am fine and there is nothing to worry about.

It's his time to roll his eyes. ''Just tell me it doesn't hurt that bad.''

I shrug my shoulders and look at my hands unable to look into his eyes. He puts his hand under my chin, making me look up at him, and I am once again met with his penetrating blue gaze. I step back a little so he lets go off me and I am even more confused when I miss the feel of his warm hands on me. But I ignore it. ''Matt, I'm fine really.'' I lie.

In one step he is in front of me again, he takes my left hand in his and leads me inside of the house. I hop my way behind him, trying hard to keep up but it's not working. When I pull on his hand he stops and looks at me with his worrying look... again. He turns and takes me completely by surprise when he lifts me up like a bride and carries me towards his room. Well that never happened before but I am greatful as I don't know how much more my foot could possibly handle. I close my eyes and let him do this thing. I snuggle in closer... closer to someone that I know will do anything for me. I can no longer hear his footsteps... my breath slows and I drift to sleep.

* * *

A strong coffee smell wakes me up, I blink a couple of times trying to adjust my eyes to this bright light. I sit up and I see Matt sitting at the bottom of the bed with a cup of coffee in his right hand. His black strands damp... perhaps he had a shower. He carrys on staring at me and I stare right back. He doesn't say anything but being here with him makes me feel safe and for the frist time I am actually relaxed.

I smile at him. ''Hey...''

He returns my smile but it's a lot more weaker then mine. ''Hi.'' he murmurs. I frown and cross my arms over my chest. _Why is he acting like this?_ He never used to act like this before and I have known him for a long time. He sighs and puts his cup down on the bedside table next to the bed. ''Can you please tell me what is wrong, Phoebe?'' I drop my eyes from his and look down. ''I am worried about you.'' He adds but I don't answer. I then see his hands being put in mine, slowly he runs his fingers over my small hands.

I look up at him and decide the best thing to do is to tell him everything. ''It's about my brother.'' He stops stroking my hands and meets my gaze, looking confussed so I carry on. ''He's alive, Matt.''

He frowns. ''Then why are you upset about it?''

I take my hands away from his and hug myself. ''Because my parents won't tell me anything, Matt. And I mean literally nothing. I tried talking to them and all I got was... 'She's no one important, leave it.''

''Woah... hold on. Firstly who is this... she.''

I close my eyes shut as yesterday's events enter my head. I feel a tear making its way down my right cheek and then there is that warm feeling again. My eyes spring wide open and there is that worrying look on his face... again. His left hand is gently brushing over my right cheek rubbing off that tear. I pull back a little so he drops his hand and I start to think of how to put all this in my head into words.

''I found out by accident that Teddy is alive... and that some women of the name Mrs Robinson or Elena I don't even know... is behind all this. And they won't tell me anything about this women and it is clear that they know exactly who she is.'' I finish and look at Matt again to try and read his facial expression but there is nothing.

He comes closer to me and gives me a hug... another thing that is so unlike him. But I am not complaining I need this hug right now. I need this warmth, this closeness to him. I don't know what I would do without him.

He pulls back and smiles. ''Phoebe, there has to be a reason why your parents are not telling you things about this women.''

''But I have the rights to know!'' I snap at him.

''Getting angry is not going to do you any good, Pheebs.'' I roll my eyes and look away after failing to think of what to say to that. _Damn it he got me again!_

Even though I am not looking at him I can tell that he has a massive grin on his face. ''What are you smiling at?'' I say as I still focus my gaze on the lamp next to the bed.

''And may you please tell me how you knew that I was smiling without looking at me?'' He asks. I turn my head towards him and that confirms what I already knew, he is smiling from ear to ear showing that cute dimple on the left cheek.

I giggle. ''Oh... hmmm... let me guess... maybe because I know you inside and out.'' I state the obvious.

He groans and flops on the bed, so he is now lying down looking at the ceiling. ''I just can't hide from you Pheebs can I?''

I playfully slap his arm and he reacts as if he has been seriously wounded. ''That hurt.'' He complains.

''Oh stop being such a baby, and to answer your question, no you can't hide from me.'' I jump off the bed and head for the bathroom.

''Where do you think your going?''

I turn my head towards him finding that he still hasn't move off the bed and still has that massive grin on his face. ''Where do you think?'' I ask sarcastically.

''I don't know, I am not the one that can read people's minds.'' He jokes.

I let out a slight laugh. ''Let me get this straight I don't read people's mind I just know them well.''

''Yeah right for me your a mind reader.'' He gets off the bed and takes his coffee which has to be cold by now.

''Whatever you say Mr Believer.'' I turn my head and start walking towards the bathroom.

''Is that my new nickname?!'' He shouts after me.

''Yes as you practically believe in everything, Matt!'' I shout back.

After the very needed shower I am finally fresh and clean from head to toe. I wrap a soft white towel around me and exit the bathroom humming a song to myself. Talking to Matt has really helped me and I actually think that talking to him was exactly what I needed. I tried hard to stop all the words that my mum and dad said yesterday to enter my head but it didn't work.

 _''Phoebe... She is no one important...''_

 _''She is involved with Ted and I want to know who she is.'' I snap at him_

 _''Dad tell me!'' I hiss._

 _''Phoebe that's enough!'' He shouts at me._

''Stop this, Phoebe. Right now!'' I snap at myself.

I hear a low chuckle that I know so well. I look up and see humour written all over his face. ''What are you, talking to yourself now?''

I smirk at him. ''Yeah and so what?'' I ask confidently.

He starts laughing. ''Phee you always make my day.'' He says on a laugh.

''Well if I didn't make your day you wouldn't call me your best friend, now would you?''

He lifts his hands in defence. ''Okay, okay point taken.'' His gaze starts to drift from my head down my towel covered body and I instantly feel embarassed and ashamed of myself. This is so strange I have never experienced this with him before. I was never embarassed around him but right now that's what I feel. I bring the towel closer to me but I still don't feel any better.

He clears his throat. ''Well... ermm... I'll go and get some food and you can... ermm... get dressed.'' I feel myself blush. _Why can't I act normal?_

''Oh... yeah... I will.'' I manage to squeeze some words out.

''See you in a few.'' and off he goes leaving me feeling so confussed.

I walk back to the bathroom to collect my forgotten clothes and walk to the bedroom again. I sit down on the bed and start by putting on my underwear. But the question that is still in my head ever since I walked into Matt's house is why does being with him suddenly feel so... different? That's what I don't understand. It seems like everything is exactly the same but it's some how different and it's like there is no explanation to it.

I tap my fingers on my thigh and look around the room to see if anything has changed. The curtains are closed just as always, the plain white walls are still here, the cream carpet, the double bed, wardrobe, bedside table... everything is just how it was last time I came here.

And just when I am about to give up looking my gaze lands on an open letter on the bedside table. I know I shouldn't look at it as it's Matt's stuff but curiousity is killing me and I reach for the letter and before I know it I begin to read.

 _Dear Mr Taylor,_

 _After discussing information with your current foster parents we have came to a decision that the best thing to happen right now is to have your foster family changed..._

My eyes begin to sting. It's like my breath has been completly taken away from me. I don't have enough courage to carry on reading the double sided letter, I've read enough. I put the letter back into the envelope and back onto the bedside table. With my shaking hands it is a hard task to do.

I don't know what to think right now. All I know is that Matt is going to have to move... I am going to loose him. This one person that I have left is going to leave me too. This thought leaves a very empty feeling inside of me and I don't know how to handle it. Everyone is hiding things from me, first are the people that gave me life and gave me their love, and now the only person that I trust so much has hid this from me.

I put my head in my hands and crawl into a ball on the bed not knowing what to think or what to even do right now. I am completly lost right now.

''Phoebe... jesus! What is wrong?'' The now not so comforting warm hands touch my cold and shaking body. ''Talk to me, please.'' He begs.

After a minute or two I lift my eyes to his blues. ''When were you going to tell me, Matt.''

''What do you mean? Tell you what?'' He asks.

I point to the letter on the bedside table. ''The letter.''

His eyes widen a little and his lips part. ''Phoebe... nothing is certain.'' He states calmly.

''But how do you know... If I loose you I don't know what I would do.'' I say the truth.

''Shhh... It's going to be okay.''

Without thinking I wrap my arms around his neck and bring him closer into my chest. I am not ready to let him go and I don't think I'll ever be.

''Everything is going to okay don't worry, I'll help you with your brother if you want me to.'' Hearing that warms my heart a little I truly don't deserve to have this guy in my life.

We'll get through it. I know it.


	8. Miss Blonde Hair

**Hey everyone, I decided to write Phoebe's point of you again. I will write CPOV and APOV but a little later, at the moment I want to focus on Phoebe for a while. Anyway, hope you all enjoy this one and tell me what you think of it xx**

PPOV

''Aww, that hurt.'' I complain as I watch Matt wrap my injured ankle in a bandage and once he's done he put some ice on it making me wince again.

''You'll survive.'' Once the pain slowly fades I drag my tired eyes to his and offer a small smile.

''Thank you, _doctor._ '' I giggle.

He flashes me a grin making me laugh further. ''You'll welcome, Phee.'' He gets up from the bed and walks towards the bedside table picking up _that_ letter. His eyes scan it all the way from the top of the first page all the way to the bottom of the second page. This is making me some how nervous, no, nervous isn't a good word for what my body and mind are feeling right now. I am terrified. Everyone always thinks that I am this tough girl, Phoebe Grey. But really I am not. I am struggling with life just as much as everyone else is. Nothing is different. I am just this _plain_ girl. Plain brown long hair, plain slender face, and those dull grey eyes. Nothing stands out, I am just like anyone else.

I take in a long deep breath and after a minute or two I finally begin to speak. ''Matt?''

He turns his now not so happy face towards me. ''What?''

I swollow and sit up tall, leaning my back against the wall behind the bed. ''Why?''

He puts the letter down and looks at me again. ''You mean, why does the letter say what it does?'' I nod and he continues.

''Well Phee, I just don't get along with these people so they want me to have different foster parents.'' He looks away and doesn't say anything else. What! That's it? No, it can't be he is hiding something and I am getting to the bottom of this. If I have to tell him everything that is happening in my life he has to do that too. I swing my legs off the bed and stand up.

But that wasn't a good decision. Once my right leg makes contact with the floor I cry out in pain and before I know what is happening those warm hands are wrapped around me again. My eyes instantly meet his, I blink up at him, surprised not knowing what else to do. Why has this happened so many times? And by _this_ I mean why do I and Matt find ourselves in this exact position so many times, me in his arms. But that's not what is strange at all, what is strange is that being in his arms feels... calming. _Phoebe! What on earth are you talking about?!_ My subconscious is shaking her head at me with narrowed eyes. Yeah I need to stop with these weird feeling right now before I do something... that will ruin things.

I step out of his hold and sit side ways on the bed, staring at the floor. ''Just tell me the truth, Matt.'' I say something that will avoid talking about what just happened and to talk about something that I actually want to talk about.

''So...'' I promt.

''Phee, right now I don't want to talk about it. Can you respect that? I will talk about it at the right time.''

He starts pacing up and down his bedroom, running his fingers through his black strands countless of times. He obviously doesn't know what else to say without making me more mad then I am already. I don't understand this guy right in front of me. He isn't the Matt I used to know, he is different, we are different and I am not handling it well. All these complex emotions are entering my overworked mind and to top things up, he is hiding something from me. After everything I said, after everything we been through, he still cannot open up to me. All this 'I will talk about it at the right time' is just an excuse so he doesn't need to talk about it. Right now all he wants me to do is forget about this and never ask again. I tried many times forgetting things, putting them at the back of my mind, but it's still there. I remember every moment when he said 'I will talk about it at the right time' or 'not now' or 'it's not important.' It just hurts knowing that this one person that you trust can't get the courage to trust you back. All this hiding is driving us apart and I can't stand this any more.

Maybe coming here wasn't such a good idea. I was supposed to focus on finding Teddy not getting confused about my thoughts and feelings right now. This is the least of my worries, I need to ignore all this. I shake my head with frustration and get off the bed limping my way towards the door.

''Where are you going?'' I hear Matt walking right behind me but I don't turn back or even look at him.

''Out.''

He grabs my arm and pulls me back a little so I stop. ''What do you mean _out_?''

I carry on looking at the door which is only five steps away from me. ''Just out, now let me go.'' I snap at him and try and take my arm away from his strong grip but it's no use.

''Not until you tell me where you are going.''

''Like you tell me anything.'' I hiss at him and get free from his grip, walking towards the door, not even looking back and he doesn't even try and stop me this time.

* * *

Seattle's afternoon rain hits my face as soon as I walk outside. I look up, and see clouds everywhere, not even a ray of sunshine anywhere. I let out a deep breath and try and think of something other then my parents, Matt, and even try to forget about Teddy for awhile as I carry on walking down the path.

The five o'clock traffic fills every corner of Seattle's streets. Cars honking, drivers shouting 'move it' and 'come on', people walking and running past me. They all seem to have somewhere to go and then there is me. All these noises and sudden movements are too much for me right now. So I start walking as fast as my injured ankle is letting me. Everywhere I turn there are people all around me. All I want is to find somewhere paceful and quiet.

I finally turn left and follow this small path which is taking me further and further away from the main road and away from all the noise. I close my eyes for a second and try and focus on where I am. It's quiet, it's peaceful. This is exactly where I want to be. I open my eyes again and resume walking. I come to an end of this path and thats where I stopped.

I kept my gaze on the black SUV right in front of me. Unable to move but just stare at it. The windows were tinted so I had no idea who was in the car but something told me that whoever the driver is, is not here to do any good. The headlights turned off but the engine stayed on and that's all I can hear right now. The passanger door opened and an older women steps out and starts walking towards me. Her silhouette is coming closer and closer to me. My head is screaming at me to run, run far away from this women it's dangerous. But my body is not getting the message at all I am just standing here and staring at this stranger walking towards me.

Her hair is blonde, she's slim, she's tall. For an older women with a couple of wrinkles here and there she truly is beautiful, she's almost perfect. She stands in front of me and smiles, showing off her perfectly lined white teeth. She's a lot taller then me and I feel at an disadvantage. She stares at me, her eyes move from my head all the way down my body, as she examines me I get an unwelcomed shiver to run down my spine. I am not liking this at all.

''Well, well, daddy and mummy did well. Didn't they?'' She stares deep into my eyes. Hers are brown but in this light they almost look black.

''Who are you?'' I ask, keeping my voice calm so I don't show any signs of weakness. I don't want her to know that I am scared of her.

She laughs which instantly makes me angry. ''Of course he wouldn't tell you, why would he? According to _her_ I just ruined everything. But she doesn't yet know how I can truly ruin things.'' All these words coming from her bright red lips are not making any sense to me at all.

''Who are you?'' I repeat the question more harsher this time.

She smiles, but it's a fake smile and I don't like it one bit. ''Someone that will distroy your fathers world.'' She states calm as ever.

I frown. ''What do you mean?''

She moves her hand and gently runs it down my left cheek. I move back and she smiles again. ''Oh Phoebe Grey, you will find out very soon what I mean as you are involved in all of this. You are my second key.''

I move a step back again. ''How do you know my name? Who the hell are you? And what do you want?''

She grins at me and I am fighting off the erge to slap that grin right off her face. ''Phoebe, those are all very good questions, but I'm affraid I can't answer any of them right now.''

We both turn our heads towards the SUV when the driver opens the door. ''Miss, we need to go.''

''Just give me a second.'' He nods and closes the door of the car.

She looks at me again. ''I have big plans for you, Miss Grey. Very big plans, that will help both you and most importantly me.'' When she's done she walks back to the car. Once the door opens and closes, the car drives off and leaves me standing here looking at it as it drives away. Did I just imagine everything that just happened? No, I didn't. This mysterious blonde was right here in front of me and something tells me that I should be terrified of her.

I stood in the same spot for ages and I don't even remember Matt coming here and getting me back to his house again. All that just happened within this hour has been like a blear nothing is clear to me anymore.

''Phee, are you okay?'' Matt's calming voice drags my eyes to his. I blink at him, once, twice, and say nothing. I don't know if I am okay or not. I don't know anything. All that I have been asking myself is 'who is that women?' over and over again but no answer has entered my head.

''Please talk to me, Phoebe.'' I look away and look at the ceiling instead of his worried-looking blue eyes. But I know I have to talk as this is begining to kill me inside. I need to tell someone.

''There was a women there.'' I swollow that massive lump in my throat loudly.

I feel the bed dip as Matt sits down next to me. ''What do you mean? What women?''

I sit up and face him again. ''I don't even know. I didn't even know who she was, she was a stranger. She wouldn't tell me who she is. All she said is that she has big plans for me.'' Matt puts his hands in mine and softly starts stroking my fingers and the palms of my hands. My racing heart slowly begins to calm and so does my breathing.

''Whoever she is, she just got the wrong girl.''

''No, she didn't she knew who I was. She used my name.'' I explain.

He frowns and looks totally confused. Just like me. ''I don't even know what to say.'' He looks down at our linked hands.

''You don't have to say anything.'' I reasure him.

He suddenly moves and sits right next to me on the bed. He then puts his left hand over me, bringing me close to him. His fingers are doing small strokes and circles on my arm making a strange sensation to run through me. Just like every time he touches me and I can't explain it.

After almost an hour of staying like this, Matt fell asleep. But not me. I watched him sleep for over twenty minutes now. His face looks so relaxed and he looks much more inoccent when he sleeps. His wild black hair falls over his forehead almost reaching his eyes. His breath is controlled and also relaxed. I pick up my hand and run my fingers through his strands, taking them off from his forehead.

There, that's better I can finally see all of him. Then something hits me, hard. My eyes widen and I grab onto the thought that just entered my head. _You love him, Phoebe, don't you?_ Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! I repeat that in my head at least ten thousand times. I can't be in love with my best friend. I just can't. I step away from him and walk towards the window.

Calm down, Phoebe. I just need to put this aside I can't let him know any of this. He can't know. I am not breaking our friendship just cause I got this ridiciulous thought in my head. It can't be true. It just can't. I cross my arms over my chest and begin to think of Teddy. I close my eyes and there he is. A slight smile touches my lips as I imagine Teddy right here in front of me. I wish he was, I wish he could tell me what to do right now, I wish he could explain all these feelings to me, I wish he could hold me and tell me that everything is going to be okay.

I feel a tear fighting it's way down my face and I don't even try to fight it anymore I just let it fall. I open my eyes again and look up at the dark sky and watch as every start twinkles.

''I wish you were here, Teddy.'' I whisper to myself.

I sink to the floor and lean my back against the bed that Matt is sleeping in and allow myself to cry quietly. I think of the events of today and the thing that is standing out the most is the _women._ I want to know who she is and I will find out. I wipe the tears of my face, get up, and get my laptop out. I begin my research. I'll sort everything out. I have to put away all these feelings I can't explain and focus on finding my brother.


	9. You Belong To Me

**Hi everyone, finally chapter 9 is here in Phoebe's point of view again. Hope you will all enjoy it. Please review xx**

PPOV

After a whole night on the laptop, let me tell you what I found. Absolutely nothing! Not even one bit of information on the women that I have seen the previous day. I rub my forehead with my hands and sigh loudly. Why can't I find anything on this women?! There has to be something. She is involved with my mum and dad so I checked every bit of information about them and the women was no where to be seen. I stare at the now blank laptop screen and come up with nothing more to search. Who the fuck is she? What does she want? Why is she involved with my mum and dad? All these questions are still in my head and I still haven't got any answers to them what's so ever. What am I going to do?

''Phoebe?'' I hear Matt's sleepy voice.

''Yeah?'' I pretend to type something in my laptop so it looks like I am busy doing something and know exactly what I am doing.

''What are you doing?'' I hear him get up from the bed and walk towards me.

''Nothing interesting.'' _But something extremely important!_ But I can't tell him this I need him safe.

''Okay.'' He walks in the direction of the bathroom leaving me with my head in my hands not knowing who to turn to.

What am I meant to do?

After about fifteen minutes Matt is finally out of the shower and I have no idea what to say to him. I have to hide the fact that my feelings for him have changed and I am now feeling something different towards him. I can't let him know any of this he has to stay in the unknown zone. I am not ruining our friendship just because I can't get my feelings together.

''Phee, are you okay?'' Matt's voice drags my eyes away from the laptop and I am now staring at his worried face. I just shake my head and don't say anything.

''Let's go, I'm taking you out?''

''What!'' I snap at him and he frowns.

''Ermm... calm down, Phee. We are just going to go out and eat something.''

I feel myself relax as I am greatful that he is not asking any questions as to why I am acting like this today. ''Okay.'' I just agree and say no more.

After the incredibly long, and incredibly silent walk I find myself standing outside heathman hotel. But why? I don't know. It was Matt's idea to come here and I haven't asked him why he decided to come here, yet. The hotel is huge and standing right outside the entrance makes me feel so small and powerless. I never actually been here before all I know is that dad used to be here before and so did mum but they never took me or... Teddy.

I take a deep breath in to clear my mind of Teddy and focus on what is right in front of me. I hear the clicking of heels and chatter coming from ever direction. Everyone is heading inside of this great hotel. Looking round I find that I am very underdressed, standing here in my red tank top, my black skinny jeans, and converse I look out of place. Everyone else is polished from head to toe, wearing usually dresses and high heels to finish off the look.

I turn my head towards Matt and give him a you-better-have-some-good-explanation-to-this look. I see him lift up his hands in defence.

''Phee, don't be mad.''

I raise my eyebrows even higher this time.

He sighs, takes my hand, and leads me inside. ''My current foster dad works in the kitchen in _this_ hotel and we might as well eat here as it's free. Right?'' He looks down at me, waiting for me to say something.

I nod and manage a smile.

We carry on walking until we find ourselves by the bar. The whole way there I felt as if we have been watched by someone but looking round it seems like everyone is getting on with their day, and not caring that two teenagers just entered a posh hotel looking very underdressed.

''Phoebe, are you okay?'' I turn to look at him again and see what I was expecting to see. His blue eyes wide, lips gently parted, and that frown line.

I shake my head. ''I'm fine, really. Anyway what do you want to eat then?'' I ask to change the subject and to avoid any futher questions.

''Okay... Well anyway I am going for the chicken cobb salad.'' A what now?

''Oh great you have to order some of their fancy dishes, don't you?'' I pick up the menu and go through the things that they have.

''Well Phee, it's a posh hotel so yes their food is more on the as you said _fancy_ side.''

I roll my eyes at his sarcasm and put the menu down. After looking at that thing for a couple of minutes I decided I don't want anything. I am not going to order something that I can't even pronounce the name of.

''I'm going to the bathroom and you can go ahead and eat you chicken... ermm whatever you said.''

He calls the waiter over. ''Chicken cobb salad.''

''Yeah... you and your fancy dish can have a party on your own for a bit as I need the bathroom.''

I get up and make my way back towards the entrance where I have previously seen the bathroom sign. But I still can't help but think that someone is watching my every move. I look left, right, behind me and then look ahead of me again but there is no one that looks like they are watching me. An unwelcome shiver runs through me the bigger the distance between Matt and me is and I begin to feel scared.

''Hello, Phoebe.'' My head turns towards the familiar voice of a women and I am once again met with _her._

I let go of the breath I have been holding and stand up straight and look at her. She looks just as perfect as she did the first time I have seen her. Her blonde hair is falling down her shoulders in soft waves, she still has her usual red lip, and smokey eye make-up on like last time. Looking down her tall frame, I see her wearing a long red gown and it doesn't matter how much I hate to say it she does look stunning.

''Glad you came.'' She murmurs.

''What do you mean?'' I ask her a question and I really hope she will answer this time.

She smiles. ''Like I said last time I have plans for you Phoebe Grey. Follow me.'' She turns and starts walking towards the elevators.

But I don't follow her. ''And why would I want to follow a stranger.'' I call after her.

She turns her head towards me and grins. ''I'm not a stranger, come on I'll explain everything.''

If I want answers, it got to be from her, she is the only one. Without a second thought I follow Miss Blonde Hair into the elevator. Once the door closes I start to think that going with her wasn't such a good idea. But if I want some kind of answers to my questions, she is the only one that can answer them for me.

The elevator finally stops on the tenth floor and we get out. The silence between us is very uncomfortable and I don't like it I want her to say something... anything, but she doesn't. We begin walking down the long corridor until we are standing outside the hotel room with the numbers five,zero, four written on them.

She takes her french manicured hand inside her silver clutch bag and takes out the door key. And in seconds the door is open.

''Go in.'' She orders and there was something in her voice that told me that the best thing to do is to do as she said.

I go through the threshold and take a deep breath to prepare myself for what's to come. I turn my head towards her and watch as she goes in and closes the door behind.

''Follow me.'' She orders again and I do exactly as she says. We walk through yet another corridor and finally stop when we get to the living room. Everything is clean, perfect, and modern. Just as you would have expected in such a posh hotel.

''Sit down.'' She points towards the sofa right in front of us. I kick my legs into action and sit where she told me to.

She smiles and I have no idea why. ''There is something we need to discuss, Phoebe.''

I shrug my shoulders. ''Come on then.''

She rolls her eyes, something that I would have never thought she would do. ''Now you have to listen to everything I got to say very carefully.''

''Okay.'' I say calmly even though all I want to do is shout all the questions I have at her.

''Let's put it simply, what I want you to do is give yourself over to me.''

''Excuse me.'' I stand up and start walking away from her. ''Who the fuck are you? What do you want?!'' I start raising my voice but she starts smiling again.

''So much like your father aren't you?'' She starts walking towards me. ''Maybe if I said that I know where your brother is you would listen to me.''

I hug myself. ''Who the fuck are you?''

''Now please mind your language, and to answer your question I am Elena Lincoln but Mrs Robinson to you.'' So this is who this Elena bitch my dad was talking about over the phone. Now I know.

''And what do you want?'' I ask her another question.

She starts walking up and down the room whereas I stand exactly where I am. ''You are what I want.'' She stops and faces me again. ''I want you to become submissive and I'll find you people who will dominate you as long as they pay the right price.''

I feel myself shaking. ''What on earth are you talking about?''

She smirks. ''Didn't daddy explain things to you?''

''What things?!'' I snap at her again.

''Your dad used to be involved in this world Phoebe. And by this world I mean he was involved in BDSM relationships.''

I sit down again I don't think my legs could hold any more. ''I read stuff online before as I heard about people having lifestyles like that but my dad would never be involved in any of that. He is with my mum and they are in love.'' My heart is beating so fast and there is nothing I can do to stop it.

A slight laugh escapes from her mouth. ''I'm not on about now I am on about before he met _her._ When he was mine and everything was exactly how I wanted it to be. Just perfect. When he met your mother he changed and I felt like he just used me. And now I will show him how I can play dirty. I got Teddy and now I am going to have you.'' She gives me an evil smile that makes me feel uncomfortable.

''You're lying.'' I just about manage to get those words out.

She laughs again but louder this time. ''Trust me I never lie.''

My eyes widen. ''What do you want from me? Why me? And where is Teddy?''

She rubs her lips together and smiles. ''I told you, you are going to belong to me and I am going to use you to get money and distroy your daddy. And Teddy... well he is fine. Better then fine.''

I jump up again so I am standing on my feet again. ''I am not going anywhere with you and being used. You are going to let Teddy go and we can forget this ever happened.''

She shakes her head. ''Phoebe, this is only the beginning.''

''Who says I am going to go with you?'' I ask all confident.

''Because if you don't I can promise you that your parents and Matt will never be safe. And when I promise something I tend to keep it.''

''Errmm...'' I fail to think of what to say.

''You see Phoebe I always get what I want.''

She maintains eye contact and I am unable to look away. What on earth is happening? What am I going to do?


	10. Miss Leila Williams

**Hey everyone! It's finally time for Christian's point of view. Hope you all enjoy x**

CPOV

 _''Thanks for coming, Taylor.'' His nod is his only answer._

 _After another ten minutes of silence we are finally in the car on our way home and just when I begin to think about what Flynn just told me, I feel my phone vibrating in my jeans' pocket. I take it out and look at the caller ID, it's an unknown number but I answer anyway._

 _''Mr Grey?'' A soft feminine voice flows through the phone and I know exactly who that is. Leila._

''Leila?'' I ask in suprise. ''Why are you calling me?'' I frown.

''It's about your son.'' Her voice so quiet and soft.

''What do you mean, Leila?'' I hear hope in my voice along with fear.

''I know your son is missing, and I got some information that might help.'' Her offer to help completely throws me off balance. Why would an ex submissive of mine offer me help. Especially when she was _in love_ with me and I turned her down. I wasn't capable of love until I met the women of my life _Anastasia Rose Steele._

I quickly regain my focus. ''Why do you want to help me?'' I ask. I need to know this.

She sighs. ''Because Mr Grey, I owe you. After almost forcing you to love me back I feel terrible and completely out of control. And I want to make it up to you and help you find your son.'' She pauses for a second or two. ''The question is Mr Grey, do you want me to give you this information that I have?'' She asks.

''Of course I do.'' I answer without a second thought. ''Could you come tonight?'' I need this information as quick as possible regardless of what it is.

''Yes, I can be at Escala in about thirty minutes, is that okay with you, Sir?'' As always so polite just as I remember her.

''Yes, of course.''

After this short conversation with Leila I finally arrive home and I am starting to really get worried. What kind of information could she possibly have about Ted? I run my fingers through my hair for about the tenth time already. All I am doing right now is pacing up and down my study, thinking. I am alone in this, Ana has gone to Kate's for some god knows reason, Ted is missing, and so is Phoebe. What am I meant to do? _Listen to Leila's information._ That's all I can think of.

I take out my phone and call Taylor.

''Sir?''

''Have you got anything about, Phoebe?'' I get straight to the point.

''No sir, we haven't got anything yet but I will contact you as soon as we find something.''

I sigh. ''Thanks, Taylor.''

Once I hung up my phone starts dancing on my desk again and without looking at who it might be I connect the call.

''Grey.'' I snap at whoever is on the other side of the phone.

''Mr Grey, I am about to get into the elevator to your apartment.'' It's Leila. I almost forgot.

''Okay.'' And without saying anything more I stab the red button on my phone again and make my way to the elevator to meet Leila. _Show time Grey._

The elevator doors open and I am met with a pair of big hazel eyes blinking up at me. My eyes look at her from her head all the way down. She is just how she was when she was my submissive. A slender frame, a slender face, and pale skin is the combination standing in front of me. I remember when she used to belong to me, she used to do everything I told her to do, she was a perfect submissive. Something that I thought I needed and love was always out of the question. But since that day, when pale limbs, long brown hair fell into my office. My life changed. My beautiful Ana changed me and I am in love with her. I realised then that I was capable of love, but with only her. Leila is different, she is a beautiful women but there is nothing there in between us. She wanted more and that was never going to happen. My only more is Ana and right now I miss her.

After another few moments of silence I finally speak. ''Leila.'' I nod at her.

''Mr Grey.'' She nods back at me. This used to always be the way we would greet ourselves every weekend when she come here.

Dismissing the past, I focus on what is happening right now. ''Please come in.'' I turn my back to her and walk towards my study. That should be a good place to discuss what she has to say to me. The sound of heels clicking tell me that she is following me. _Good._ She wants to get straight to the point and that suits me just fine.

I open the door and the gentlemen I am I hold the door open for her. She gives me a weak smile and walks past me. I watch her evry move to try and figure out whether she is going to tell me some good news or whether it's going to be all bad. She starts playing with a strand of her brunette hair, twirling it round her finger. She looks around my whole study as if she is looking at it for the first time. I honestly don't know what to think. The playing with the hair part shows that she is nervous but then I look at her face and there is concentration written all over it. I have no idea what to gather from all this. Instead I walk further into my study and take a seat in my usual black leather chair and I am hit with a memory.

 _''Daddy is this your throne?'' Little eight year old Teddy asks me._ And all I can remember is me laughing and actually agreeing with him. A smile starts forming on my lips but I quickly hide it and focus on Miss Williams right in front of me, standing up tall.

I point to the cream sofa in front of my desk and that's where she sits. I watch her as she crosses her legs over and squares her shoulders as if to appear more confident and business like. _Hmmm... She means serious then._

''Mr Grey, if I may?'' She begins, while keeping her hazel eyes on me.

''You may, Leila.''

She takes a deep breath in and carries on. ''I was on my way home, to my husband, just like I always do after work. I always take the same route home and so I always pass this beauty salon...'' She pauses, to gather herself... I think. ''Esclava, that's it.'' She starts playing with her hair again. Obviously a nervous habbit, she is still intimidated by me... interesting.

I run my index finger over my lips to stifle a smile and wait for her to continue. ''And there is never anything there that gets my attention, I usually just walk past. But that day... I think it was last week on Wednesday I saw them.''

I freeze. ''Saw who?''

She swollows. ''I saw an older women, very beautiful, with shoulder length blonde hair and your son Theodore Grey with her...'' She pauses again but regains focus and carries on. ''She walked with purpose and confidence... and he walked with his head held down. Not looking at her just following her inside Esclava...''

I rub my face with my two hands and then look at her again. ''Elena...'' I whisper to myself but Leila hears me anyway.

''Is that her name? You know her?'' She asks.

I nod. ''She was the one that taught me about this lifestyle...''

She stares with wide eyes. ''And you think she...'' She doesn't have to say it I already know. Elena is dragging my son with her. She is going to turn him into a control freak... a monster with needs... that I once was.

''Leila, thank you for this. But you need to leave I need some time.''

I drag my eyes away from the door I was looking at and look at her shocked expression. ''Very well, Sir.'' We both stand up at the same time and I am the one to walk up to her.

I am once again standing in front of her again. Towering over her small frame. Her lips fall open and form a slight 'o' as if she is shocked. But of what? In a moment of weakness I wrap my arms around her and bring her to my chest shocking both her and myself. _Is this your way of thanking someone these days, Grey?_ I ignore my constant voice inside of my head and focus on her again. I pull back and hold her at arms length, she smiled at me. But this time it was a smile that was real and she looked happy.

''What the hell is she doing in my house?!'' My attention is instantly dragged in the direction of the now open door. I see her... Ana. But this is not how I imagined her being like when she came home. I drop my arms from Leila's shoulders and walk towards my girl.

She holds her hand up. ''Don't you even dare.''

I completely freeze. What did she just say? Her breath-taking face is flushed, her eyes narrowed and her lips in a straight line. This is a very angry Ana right now. ''Ana-''

She cuts me right off. ''Don't you dare Ana me. Just answer the question I just asked you.'' What's gone into her?

I look towards Leila and see her visably shaking, she looks at Ana and then looks at me with her pleading eyes as if to say 'Can you let me go now?' I nod and just like that she runs out of my study towards the elevator doors and I am left with this beautiful angry creature.

''Christian I am going to ask one more time, what the hell was she doing here?!'' She yells this time.

I start walking towards her again but she doesn't stop me this time. _Thank god._ I am in front of her, nose to nose. ''She was here to help.'' I explain.

Her already wide eyes open even more. ''Help... TO HELP!'' She shouts again.

''Anastasia stop shouting.'' I snap at her, I've had enough of this stupid shouting.

She turns her back to me and starts walking out of my study. And the lost puppy I am I follow her. ''What was she going to help with? Huh?! Did your ex submissive came here so you could fuck her?'' WHAT!

I grab her shoulder and turn her so we are once again facing each other. ''You know that's not true. I would never ever cheat on you with anyone. Why would you think that?''

She drops her head in shame but quickly regains her anger again, her eyes are once again burning holes in my body. ''Why was she here you didn't explain much.'' She spits at me and throws her hands in the air.

I put my left hand on her cheek and gently caress her. She leans into my touch and sighs deeply causing relief to flood through me. She's calming down a little so I begin with my explanation. ''She had information about Teddy and Elena... she saw them both outside Esclava... that's all.'' I am not going to tell her what I know she is doing to Ted. That need to be kept a secret, she doesn't need any more stress.

''And...'' She wants me to carry on talking.

''She saw them last week on Wednesday.''

''That's it?'' She asks.

''Yes.''

I put both of my hands around her small waist and pull her towards me, I inhale her sweet scent. This is what I need. My Ana.

''Please don't go...'' I beg her.

She pulls away and puts both of her cold hands on my face, and looks deep into my worried face. ''Christian after all these years of marriage you are worried that I am going to leave you?'' She smiles.

''I am the luckiest son of a bitch to have you as my wife, Mrs Grey.'' I smirk at her.

Her grin widens. ''And I am the luckiest girl in the world to have such a handsome, protective and loving husband like you.'' Her eyes are watering but it's not from sadness it's from love and hope we both have.

''We need to stay together, baby.'' I lean in and kiss her. As soon as my lips meet hers she moans slightly in pleasure and opens up for me and I take full advantage. My tongue is softly running over hers, exploring her mouth once more. This mouth that I have missed so, so much.

We both pull back breathless and I smile at her. ''As long as we have each other.''

Her eyes twinkle. ''As long as we have each other.'' She repeats.

''We will be a complete family again... soon...'' I promise her and kiss her forehead.


	11. Tha Mansion

**Hi everyone! May I say thank you so much for all your comments :) I'm glad you like it so far. Hope you enjoy this next chapter in Phoebe's point of view. Let me know what you think xx**

PPOV

I'm still looking at the monster in front of me. My head is telling me to run, right now. But my legs are refusing to do anything, they are stuck to the ground and not listening to my brains instructions to leave. Her eyes are laughing and she has a tight smile on her face. I'm scared of her and I don't know what I am meant to do in this situation. I can either go with her and keep everyone safe but then I know that I'll get hurt in some way or there is another option which is to leave, now. But the question is how can I leave this mess I am in right now? I swollow a massive lump of nerves in my throat and bite my lip. The longer I look at her, the more satisfied she seems to look and I know why. She thinks I am going to make it easy for her and just go with her, but she's wrong. I made up my mind, I know what I am going to do.

It's my turn to smile at her. ''You are sick, you know that right?''

She shakes her head. ''No Phoebe, I just know what I have to do.''

''Just leave me alone.'' I snap at her.

''Not until my plan works.''

There's a knock on the door. ''Wonder who that might be?'' She asks and makes her way towards the door. That is when I make my move, I run towards the balcony door, open it, and get out. I am breathing fast and trying to calm myself down at the same time. _I can do it._ I repeat this in my head over and over again. I take one last long breath in and swing my legs over the railing. ''Oh my god.'' Are the words that leave my mouth when I look down. God, I didn't know that I was going to be that far from the ground. I turn my head to the right and see the fire stairs. Yes! That is what I need. I slowly start making my way to the right side, one step at a time, while holding onto the railing. _Just don't look down._ I carry on going until I reach the edge. I don't have long so I need to be quick. It's just one jump right? I turn myself so I am now facing the stairs. One... two...three and I jump the gap between the railing and the fire escape.

I grab another railing and swing my legs over. Oh my god! Did I really make it? Looks like it. Without thinking anymore I run down the fire escape taking two steps at a time. I can't waste any time. I need to get to Matt and we need to get out of here, now! Adrenaline is pumping through my blood the longer I run, and that is what is keeping me going. I can't stop I need to get to the ground floor. I finally make it all the way down but I am not finished yet I still need to get to the bar. So I kick my legs into action and carry on running but this time along a path leading to the front of the hotel. My lungs are aching as I fight for each breath, but I carry on. Nothing is going to stop me.

''Matt!'' I scream as I finally run into the hotel. I see him turning his head towards me and then he frowns. I make it to him and before I say anything I grab his arm and pull him out of his chair. I turn towards the entrance and run in that direction while dragging Matt along with me.

''Pheobe, why are we running? What is going on?'' He asks while we are running out of the hotel and turning left and carrying on. My lungs are begging me to stop but I do no such thing if that I run even faster.

''We... have... to... get... away...'' I am completely out of breath but I managed to squeeze these words out.

''Wait.'' Matt pulls me back so we come to a stop.

''Matt there is no time please let's go.'' I am actually begging him.

''Please tell me what on earth is going on.''

I sigh deeply and drop my head I guess I need to give him some answers. ''She want me to go with her.''

''What do you mean? Who's she?''

''Elena so Mrs Robinson. She want me to go and work for her, and not like a normal job I would be some sex slave... and she has Teddy.'' I finally manage to look up and I see what I was expecting to see. His hair is all over the place but he still looks sexy as hell, his blue eyes wide open, and his lips are parted. He is just as shocked and just as confused about all of this as I am.

''What the fuck? Why you and Teddy?'' He asks.

''Matt we really don't have time we need to get moving so she doesn't get me.''

He nods. ''You're right we need to move.''

We starting running down the road again, my feet hitting the path and each and every time they do sharp pain goes through me. But I know that I can't stop I don't know whether she is following us or not but we can't take any risks and Matt seems to know that too. Cars are by-passing us and I look at every single one and then I see it, that same black SUV. Shit!

''It's that car.'' I point towards the black SUV. ''We need to get off this main road.'' I add and Matt nods at me in agreement. We turn left and head down a smaller road where there is no one here but the car is still following us. It has to be her, it just has to.

I hear the cars' engine clearer and clearer so I know it's getting closer. The next thing I hear is a loud bang and I know that it had to be a gun shot. I look to my left were Matt was running next to me to see if he's okay but I find him on the ground. Oh no! I stop in an instant and run towards him not caring if the car is even closer to us. Once I reach him I kneel next to him and watch as he rolls over onto his back and grabs hold of his right shoudler.

''Oh my god Matt! Does it hurt as bad as it looks.'' I put my hands on his face and gently touch him.

He groans in pain. ''Yeah...'' He sqeezes the words out. Barely. This is all my fault.

I hear footsteps behind me but I ignore them, I just focus on my Matt. What have I done? I feel strong hands around my waist pulling me up, taking me away from Matt. I start to struggle but it's no use, the strong muscular male hands are holding me tight and the more I move the tighter they get.

''No! Matt!'' I scream. ''Help!''

I hear the familiar sound of heels clicking and I see her again. ''Well, well Phoebe...'' She shakes her head. ''I have to say I am impressed at what you did, not only that I am very shocked. I would have never thought you would run away from me and put your friend here,'' She points at Matt. ''At risk... I would have thought you would pick the sensible option and go with me, but I guess I was wrong. Remember Phoebe I always get what I want. You running away... didn't make a difference to my plan because I knew me and my guys would catch you eventually. And hurting Matt... was a great decision made by me... certainly made it a lot easier.''

''Let me go!''

She laughs. ''No Phoebe you are coming with me.''

''No I am not!'' I struggle again but the grip gets even stronger and tighter.

''I don't think you have much choice.'' She shakes her head and smiles. It's one of her evil smiles... again. ''John could you tie her up please.'' The big tall blonde guy nods and leaves for a second.

''What! You can't do that to me.'' I complain.

''Oh but I can and I will.'' She takes a step back so Mr tall blonde can come closer to me. ''I will do whatever it takes so my plan will work.

''Okay lady stay still.'' Mr tall blonde says.

''You can fuck right off!'' I spit in his face.

He smiles but doesn't say anything. He grabs both of my legs and even though I try my hardest to move them he still manages to tie them together. And before I know it both my legs and arms are tied together. I start moving a little but nothing happens. I blow my crazy hair out of my face and look in the direction of Matt and I see him slowly moving away from them.

''Get rid of him.'' It's Mr tall blonde guy again.

''No! Matt!''

''Phee I'm ok-'' I hear a slap and Matt lands on the floor again, there's another hit and another and another...

''Leave him alone... please.'' I look up into her eyes.

''Leave him he had enough. We have what we want, now lets go.'' There's one last kick and Matt stays lying on the floor... not moving at all. No! What have I done?! I feel hands grabbing me again lifting me, and carrying me towards the car, while I carry on shouting Matt's name.

''Could you put some tape on her mouth please, John. I had enough of her screaming, we don't want to attract attention.'' She takes her phone out and calls someone. I don't hear the conversation but she truly looks happy with herself. ''Just throw her in.'' John opens the back door of the SUV and put me in, and just when I am about to say something, he puts a massive strip of tape on my lips. What am I going to do now?

The door is closed and I am left here completely helpless and at their mercy. Matt is outside in pain, cold, and all alone, and I can't do anything to help him at all. I should have never left that hotel with him I should have went with her. Matt wouldn't be hurt if I made that choice. Warm tears are falling down my cheeks as that's all I have left to do. I have put the person I love in danger and they got hurt because of me. How am I supposed to feel?

''We have to hurry I think there is a car that is following us.'' I hear a male voice from the front of the car.

''He wouldn't know would he?'' Elena snaps back.

''I don't know Miss... But after all he is Christian Grey...'' Daddy! I am here save me! That's what I want to scream right now but I can't.

''Fuck! Let's go then, now!'' The engine starts and we speed off. I don't know how fast we are going but we are definatly going way over the limit. I look up at the sky and see that it is getting late now and the street lamps are turning on. I try and sit up but because the car is going so fast I fall down again. ''Loose them, now!''

''Yes ma'am.''

We pick up more speed and turn sharply left and I am being thrown about like a sack of four at the back. But there's nothing I can do to make this journey more comfortable for myself when my hands and legs are tied. So I stay lying down and looking up at the orange and pink sky. I am so tired and everything is hurting me... and before I know it I feel my eyes getting really heavy, I have no energy left in my body. How am I going to servive this?

I wish I was at home with my dad and mum right now.

* * *

After god knows how long I was in the car we finally arrive, and I find that we are infont of the biggest pair of metal gates I've ever seen. I sit up slightly and look out the window properly so I can see the gates better, looking past the gates and down the gravel road that seems to go for miles. There's no sign of a house or anything, just a tree lined road that I can't see the end of. John gets out the car and I watch him as he goes towards the gates and starts pressing some buttons on the side. Within seconds the gates are begining to open.

Once the gates are fully open, John makes his way back into the car, and starts driving again. We continue on the tree lined, gravel driveway that seems to go on forever. With mature Elm trees lying on either side of the lane at regular and even intervals, you would think that they had been strategically placed to conceal what lies beyond. What is she hiding in there? After a mile or so of sheltered driving, John pulls into a perfectly round courtyard. I tilt my head back and gape at the huge house that looms centrally and demands attraction.

I look at the black doors- adorned with highly polished gold furniture- are flanked by four giant bay windows, with pillars in carved stone guarding them. Giant limestone blocks make up the structure of the mansion, with lush bay trees lining the face. The fountain in the centre of the courtyard, spraying out jets of illuminated water, tops the sight off. Does she live in there? What is this place? There are so many questions that I want to ask but I can't with this tape on my mouth.

''Okay, we're here. John take her in.'' Elena gets out of the car without even looking at me and John does the same. After a couple of seconds the back door of the SUV is opened and John picks me up, takes me out, and closes the door behind him. He puts me down on my feet, unties my feet but keeps my hands tied and holds onto me tightly. I look around the place again, the lawns are greener than green, the house looks like it recieves daily scrub downs and even the gravel looks like it receives a daily hoover. If the exterior looks this perfect then I am scared to even see the interior of this house. This place intimiates me and I don't know why.

''Come one.'' John says as we follow Elena towards the huge doors of this house. The doors suddenly open, revealing the biggest man I've ever seen. He saunters out to the top of the steps. I physically flinch at the sight of him, stepping back slightly. But John pushes me forward again. Mr Big guy in front of us has a black suit on, a black shirt and a black tie. His hair is just as black as Matt's, messed up and put to the side. He takes off his sunglasses and nods towards Elena. What is she? The queen?

Mr Big guy is a mountain. I'm seriously and I know I'm stood here gawking at him and he stares right back at me and smiles. What the hell? John starts moving again so I do too. We go up the stairs and before I know it I cross the threshold and enter a huge entrance hall. I gaze around the vast area, the first thing that catches my eyes is the grand, centrally position, curved staircase that leads up to the first floor. God knows what's up there.

The decor is modern, lush and very intimidating. Deep reds, taupe's with hints of gold and original woodwork, along with the rich mahogany parquet floor, makes the place imaculate. What on earth is this place? And why did she bring me here?


	12. What Now?

**Hi everyone, sorry for the very very late update I just had a lot going on. But I finally managed to write this chapter. Hope you all enjoy this one xx**

CPOV

''Mr Grey, Mr Grey!'' Taylor's loud and clear voice drags my eyes towards the door, looking at them with concern. I have never heard Taylor shout before so this has to be something very and I mean very serious and important. I look down and see Ana doing the same just focussing on the door, waiting. The footsteps are getting louder and soon the door is swung open revealing breathless Taylor.

''Yes?''

''It's Phoebe.'' That's all I need to get my feet moving and out the door. I increase my pace and I find myself running at full speed towards the elevator door. I look behind me and find both Taylor and Anastasia running behind me. I approve of Taylor but I can't have Anastasia coming with me, so I stop.

''Anastasia.'' I look at her worried face.

''I'm going end of.'' She says as if she knew I wouldn't let her go. ''She is my daughter too and I am going to be there for her.'' I am not even going to argue with that, when Ana wants something she usually gets it. I nod and we carry on going.

We eventually reach the car that was already waiting for us, the black, the fast, and the beautiful Audi R8. This is exactly what I need to get somewhere as fast as I can possibly do. I open the door and hop in the driver seat, Taylor is right next to me, and Anastasia got in the back. I start the engine and turn towards Taylor.

''Where to?'' I ask him as I start to reverse the car out of the parking space.

''Towards heathman, she was spotted with Matt by Sawyer and the rest of the guys.'' That's all I need right now, I put my foot down on the accelerator and we speed off. We are finally out in the fresh air and I increase the speed even more. Nothing is going to stop me, I am going to get to my daughter no matter what. I grip the wheel firmly and I just like that I am hit with a memory.

 _''Daddy!, Daddy!'' I hear little Phoebe calling me, so I look up, and see a pair of the most beautiful sparkling grey eyes I have ever seen. Her hair is slightly wavy on the ends and just like her mothers it's hazel. She truly is the most perfect daughter a father could ask for._

 _''What sweetie?'' I ask her and her eyes sparkle even more._

 _''It's time.'' I smile and stand up from my chair. I know exactly what she means... it's time for her to hear me play the piano. She giggles and runs away from me heading towards the living room, towards the piano, and I am having trouble to catch up with her._

 _''Phoebe, wait up.''_

 _She looks back and laughs again but doesn't slow down. ''Come on daddy!''_

 _I am finally in the living room but she is already by the piano, looking at it. She reminds me of me when I was her age. I was so eager to learn how to play so I could fit in with the perfect family. But not only this, I have gained a passion for playing the piano. A passion that I want to share with my daughter. I start walking towards her and she has the biggest smile on her face that I have ever seen. Anyone that didn't know my Phoebe would be able to tell that she is very excited to hear me play and have a go herself._

 _I sit down on the seat and she sits right next to me. I look down at her and see anticipation all over her face making me grin even more._

 _''Come one. Play.'' She encourages me and she has to say no more. I stretch my fingers over the piano keys and I gently start pressing them. Not too hard and not too gently just the perfect amount of pressure. In seconds the room is filled with music. I begin playing a song that has so much meaning to me, so much emotion, the first song I have played for... Ana. Bach..._

 _The song is slow and gentle and yet so powerful. My fingers carefully lift up and down the keys to get the perfect sound. I turn my head and look down at Phoebe as I continue playing this beautiful song. She's still, and I mean completely still, not moving at all. She is just looking down at the piano keys as I press down on them... just like me once. I knew then that I wanted to learn how to play and so I did and now it's her turn to do the same._

 _I come to a stop, everything stops along with the song, and I look at my daughter again. ''Do you want to play?''_

 _She starts nodding. ''Yes! Please!''_

 _I smile and take her left hand in mine and take it closer to the piano, running it along the keys. So she feels each and every one. I feel her watching me again and so I look down at her. This time she takes hold of my hand and grips onto it tightly and smiles._

''Christian! Look!'' I hear Ana screaming my name and the memories with the piano turn into a blear, the sensational sound of the music is gone, and I am left with the sound of the car's engine and Ana shouting down my ear.

''What, where?'' I ask confused.

Taylor points towards the left side of the road and I see someone lying on the ground. Not moving at all. Phoebe! Please let it not be Phoebe! Please please, please. I slam on the breaks and the car instantly comes to a stop. I open the door and run towards the cold looking body on the ground. The closer I get I realise that it's not Phoebe but someone very close to her... Matt.

''Matt do you hear me?'' I ask when I kneel next to him. But there is no response. I see blood pouring from his leg and there is practically a blood puddle all around him. Boy, he seriously had a hard time. But where is Phoebe? I start looking around the place but there is no one that I can see that is close by... nothing that would give me some kind of clue. My eyes rest on Matt again, he really needs some help right now. I turn towards Taylor who is already standing by my side searching the area as well as holding a gun.

''Taylor call an ambulance now!'' I order and let Taylor deal with Matt as I go and see how Ana is doing. I walk towards her all confident so she doesn't notice that I am struggling with this as well as she is. I am the strong one and I am not letting anything bad happen to her.

''That ambulance is on it's way now, Sir.'' I nod at him and hug my scared Ana.

''Baby are you okay?'' I ask her. There's silence. ''Ana?'' I ask again but I get silence again. I pull away from her and inspect her at arms length. I focus on her face, but all I see are red and puffy eyes looking at Matt. I feel her shaking underneath my hands and I am really starting to get worried. I knew she shouldn't have came. I knew it. I should have made her stay at home where it was safe and she wouldn't be feeling like this.

''Ana?'' I ask again to get her attention.

She slowly pulls her eyes away from Matt and the blood and she finally looks at me. ''Christian?''

Relief starts setting in. ''Thank god you said something.'' I pull her into my arms.

''What happened?'' I hear her soft cries.

''Matt has been hurt as you can see and right now he needs some help.'' I try to reassure her that he is going to get sorted soon.

''But...''

''What baby?'' I ask.

''What about, Phoebe?''

A cold and very familiar chill runs through my body. ''Taylor?'' I call him.

''Sir?''

''Give me your phone I need to call Sawyer, now.''

He nods and walks towards me with his phone, I take it, and dial Sawyer's number.

Within seconds I hear his voice coming through the phone. ''Sawyer, have you got something? Please tell me you have?''

He sighs. ''We were following them.''

I straighten my back and put my full focus on Sawyer. ''Following who?''

''Elena and your daughter.''

''What!'' I shout a little too loudly. ''Where are they now?''

I hear him swollow. ''We have lost them.''

''Where?''

''We were heading down the central way, towards 10th avenue, and we lost them then.''

I start pacing up and down the path. ''How did you lose them?''

He sighs again. ''They turned somewhere and dissapeared.''

''Just like that!'' I snap at him.

''Ermm... yes... sir.'' I feel him shrinking on the spot. Yeah, that's right I am the one in control and I tell you what to do and if I tell you what to do you go and do it now! I really don't care what he has to say right now, I have to focus on Ana and Matt so I end the call and pass the phone back to Taylor.

''Go, now!'' Without saying anything Taylor turns and hops back into the car. I don't even have to tell him what is wrong as he already knows it.

''Ana.'' I walk towards a kneeling figure who is my beautiful wife and kneel with her next to Matt. I watch as her right hand gently starts stroking his cheek, moving down to his chin, and back up again. This actions is so loving and so soft at the same time, Ana always knows how to calm people down, especially me...

I put my hand over hers and she finally turns to look at me. She is crying, her innocent baby blue eyes shinning up at me, showing so much hurt, so much pain, and so much love. All at the same time. I can't help to think that this is all my fault. I should have found Ted by now and I should have found Phoebe already but instead I have another very important person hurt right in front of me. I have no idea what to do right now? A cold and unwelcome shiver goes through me again as I recall what I found out about Matt not that long ago... A foster kid, moving from one family to the next, never finding that parental love. _Just like me._ He is just as young as our daughter and he hasn't got anyone that truly loves him except Phoebe. She is his rock, his strength, and his happiness. I do not know what I am going to tell him once he wakes up in hospital. I really do not know.

The sound of sirens brings me back to the mess I made in front of me. ''Ana, we need to give the guys some room.'' I put my arms around Ana and pick her up, taking her away so Matt can get the help he needs.

''What if that was Phoebe?'' Anastasia suddenly asks.

''It wasn't.''

''But-''

''Anastasia, don't.'' I cut her off, not wanting her to start a conversation about our daughter that is so upsetting. I need to stay together, I need to stay in control, and don't let anything stop me from finding my sweetheart.

* * *

Beep...beep...beep...beep...

Is all I have been hearing for the past day or two. I am once again in hospital with Ana waiting for Matt to finally wake up. But each and every time that we came he never has. All we know is that because of the fall he has not only broken his leg but also suffered brain damage. Removing the bullet was the least of their worries it's the head injuries that they are most concerned about... Right now he is our only hope for finding Phoebe. I stand in the threshold to the room that Matt is staying in and watch as his chest is rising as he breaths. Several nurses go and check if he is in a stable condition.

But something catches my eye. His hand just moved. I take the few steps that are separating me from me and Matt. I feel my stomach clench together, I really don't know what to expect.

''Mr Grey you aren't allowed in here.'' One of the nurses says to me but I completely ignore here and look at Matt who is blinking up at me looking very confused.

''Matt? How are you feeling?'' I ask but he still looks confused.

''Excuse me, sir. But who are you?''

I stand there frozen. Completely. He won't remember anything, what now?

 **Tell me what you think xx**


	13. A Challenge

**Hi everyone! Thank you for still reading my story and leaving me positive comments and how to improve :)**

 **For chapter 13 I decided to do something different. I included a completely new character, Gabriel :)**

 **Tell me what you think of him, enjoy xx**

Gabriel's POV

A long breath leaves my lungs as I try once again to make myself relax... but nothing is bloody working. I have been on edge ever since my foot crossed the threshold to my office this morning. Nothing seems to be going right and that doesn't sit well with me at all. There is nothing worse to deal with then an unhappy client. One bad reputation can ruin my job and I am for sure not going to let that happen. I have worked my ass off to make all of this work and with the thanks of Elena I am finally getting business done around here and I can't afford to lose any of this.

I look around my office, it's nothing special, but it's what I always wanted. It's modern, functional, and it will make anyone who is going to sit in front of my desk feel intimidated and completely bare. This is the second place I feel powerful and in total control I am the boss around here and everyone knows that.

But today's different, after having an argument with a very unhappy client this morning I have been nothing but I pain in the ass for everyone around here. Even to my girls... and THAT never happens. I rub by forehead with the back of my hands to somehow get my brain working again but I still have this unwelcome feeling in my body. Maybe because I haven't had a distraction. I think to myself and nod. Yes, I need a distraction. Elena always tells me that I work to hard and don't get enough pleasure. But little does she know that I have been having some fun without her with me.

I smirk to myself. Yes... last two months were great. I managed to regain my focus and my self-control with Sara. A perfect submissive in everyway imagined, not only was she beautiful, she was obedient, and wanted to please me in every way possible. Good memories enter my head... her long soft curly black hair, pale skin, and slim slender limbs... and that smell of vanilla. Hmmm... I hum inside my head while I run my index finger across my lips. Sara was a good fuck indead. But I don't keep a girl for more then two months it's been my number one rule since I started being who I am. So I let her go and now I need someone new. I could just ask Elena to get me some of my girls to come here and do a scene with me and they wouldn't refuse but I want something fresh here...

There are couple of key rules when it comes to my business... one of them is that the client is always right... two the client gets what he or she wants... and three the client always pays. Simple. No discussion, if someone doesn't follow those roles they are out of here and never to return ever again. Harsh, I know but I repect everyone here and I want them safe and I am not going to have some idiot disrespecting anyone under my roof. It doesn't matter whether they demand control and take it from people, or whether they give that control up, I treat everyone here the same regardless of their needs.

A loud knock drags my attention towards the door. Really?! Right fucking now! I growl under my breath but let whoever is standing outside my office door in. Once the door opens I am met with a massive smirk that is plastered to John's face and that puts me on edge even more but also makes me very and I mean very curious.

''Okay do tell...'' I get straight to the point not hiding the fact that I am curious about this.

He starts laughing. ''Oh my friend you have no idea.'' Now I really want to know.

''Quit this and tell me.'' I demand.

He chuckles and moves to sit down in the chair right in front of me. ''Oh yeah I forgot your the control freak around here so I guess you want to know.'' He adds a smirk making me narrow my eyes at him. ''Okay, okay, I'll tell you... there's a new girl.'' Well that indeed is news.

''Well do tell me more.'' I raise my eyebrows at him and place my elbows on my desk.

He sits up tall and his grin gets even wider. ''She's a Grey... you know the girl that Elena has been talking about for weeks now.'' I nod. ''Well let me tell you she likes to fight back.''

I lean back in my chair and cross my arms over my chest. ''And Elena wants her to be submissive...''

''Yeah tell me about it.'' He jokes.

I frown ''And how is she planning on doing that?''

''You know Elena, she always has her ways with everyone.''

''Okay, I'll give you that one.''

He smiles and stands up. ''She's the queen of BDSM and everyone knows that.'' I watch as he makes his way towards my windows and looks down.

''Well maybe the _girl_ is more on the dominant side?'' I ask and John looks at me.

''Hmmm...'' he hums and starts walking towards me. ''She needs a submissive so I guess she'll need training.''

I shake my head. ''You can't just force someone to be something they aren't you are either born a submissive or born a dominant. No one can change that. Simple.''

He laugh again. ''Sorry I forgot you know all this.''

''It's not funny John it's just the truth.''

''She doesn't even know anything about this world.'' WHAT!

''Excuse me?''

''You heard me.''

What on earth is Elena doing? Bringing some girl here to become submissive when she doesn't even know what is involved in all this. How is she going to break her when she has so much to say back? How is she going to make her understand all this? I have no idea what's so ever but that's for her to worry about not me. I have my own problems to deal with and this _girl_ is the least of my worries if Elena wants her to be a submissive she'll get her way with her.

''Oh ye I forgot to say that she's taking her to you by the way and...'' He looks at his watch. ''Right about now, see ya.''

''Wait-'' But before I even had a chance to argue about this and ask him more about this Grey's girl he already closed the door behind him. I roll my eyes and begin to wait for this brat. I hate the unexpected, and Elena knows that and still she is taking this girl to me. To do what? I shake my head and roll my eyes again. Stupid bitch is all I have to say to her right now. She knows that I've had a shit morning and an even shittier afternoon and she is still bringing this girl to me. Really? I thought she knew me better then to bring some annoying girl into my office especially when she doesn't tell me before hand.

Just when I am about to contact Elena my office door is suddenly pulled open and without looking I already know who it is. ''I told you to knock, Elena.'' I lift my eyes to hers.

''And I told you not to tell me what to do.'' She snaps back at me matching my pissed off mood. Clearly she hasn't had a better day then I did. Good, serves her right.

''What do you want?'' I get up and start walking towards her and stop when we are nose to nose. Standing at six foot two she barely reaches my shoulders but she never is intimidated by this and that pisses me off. I can't intimidate her or make her uncomfortable in any way.

''You already know I a-''

''Get your fucking hands off me you piece of shit!'' A soft yet angry feminine voice makes both me and Elena look towards the door. What the hell!

Elena smirks. ''I guess I don't have to explain myself any further. John just push her in I really don't care.'' Few seconds later slim limbs and a veil of chestnut hair lands on all fours head first into my office. I stare with fascination at the girl and just when I am about to look away she lifts her head up and looks right at me. Wow.

A pair of beautiful sparkling grey eyes meet mine and I can't find the strength to look away from the beauty in front of me. My eyes stay fixed on her face as I slowly take in every feature. Soft pale pink lips, flawless skin, and that shy blush creepying through her skin. John certainly missed out the part that she is attractive I would even go as far as saying she's beautiful. I extend my hand to her but she doesn't take it, I find her frowning. What? I only wanted to help. She shakes her head and begins to stand up she then starts to brush down her top and puts the loose strand of her hair behind her ear. Those simple movement are meant to be normal every day actions but I watch her with interest as if she is the first girl I have ever seen. She truly is perfection, slim waist, long legs, and those curves. Hmm...

''What the hell are you looking at?'' All of us sudden she snaps at me interrupting my thoughts. Who does she think she's talking to?

''I'm looking at you and you better keep your mouth shut.''

''Or what.'' She snaps back again. I am begining to lose my temper here.

''You-'' Before I can give her a piece of my mind Elena puts a hand of my shoulder and I feel myself relax again. _Gabriel breath._

''As you can see you need to break her.'' I look at Elena and I know exactly what she means. _Training._

''What are you on about? You are going to let me go!'' She turns towards the door but John closes it. _Good one mate._ No leaving yet missy loud mouth.

''Your the best there is so I am giving you a challenge you up for it?'' She smirks at me knowing damn well that I never back down from a challenge. Hmm... this is going to be an interesting few weeks. The beauty turns towards me again, her hair framing her breath-taking face, even angry she looks like an angel from heaven. She's the fresh material I have been looking for, let the challenge begin.


	14. Gabriel Turner

**Hey everyone, thank you for reading my story and I hope you all still like it. Enjoy chapter 14 xx :)**

I stand there not knowing what to think. I have never seen a place like this before. I gasp in shock and look around again seeing beautiful décor, immaculate women, and gorgeous men, and they are all staring at me...More and more heads are turning towards my direction the further I walk into this room, as if trying to figure out who I am, and what I am doing here. I stare right back at them trying my hardest to hide this fear that is raising inside of me.

''Okay...'' Elena finally stops and looks at me again with that smug smile on her face. _Take that smile right off your face!_ I want to yell but I can't. Every nerve in my body is charged and all I want to do is kill this woman right in front of me. She hurt dad... she hurt mum... she hurt Teddy... and she hurt Matt... she hurt my entire family and she thinks she can get away with it and use me. Tears are stinging my eyes but I force myself to stay strong and not let her know how upset I am. _Be like daddy._

''Follow him.'' She nods at Mr Big guy in front of me.

And he heads off to the right, leaving me to scuttle off after him. My converse stumping loudly on the parquet floor as he leads me past the central staircase, towards the back of the Mansion.

I hear the hum of conversations and glance to my right, noticing many people sat at various tables eating, drinking and chatting. Waiters are serving food and drinks, and the distant voice of Adele is humming in the background. I frown not knowing what to think of all this. I'm lead past some toilets and then a bar. A few men are sat on bar stools cracking jokes and teasing a young woman, who has, apparently, returned from the lavatory with toilet roll stuck to her heel. She playfully slaps the main instigator on the shoulder, scolding him while laughing along with them.

I want to say something to the mountain of a man leading me, God only knows where, but he hasn't looked back once to check I'm following. He doesn't say much, and I suspect he wouldn't answer me if I did speak. He's only way of communicating is the slight nods he does but that's usually towards _Miss Queen._ I roll my eyes with annoyance. Why are they all treating her like this? She's far from royalty.

We continue past two more closed doors. Then he leads me into a summer room – a massive, light, stunningly lavish space that's sectioned off into individual seating areas by the positioning of sofa's, big arm chairs and tables. Floor to ceiling bi-fold doors span the complete face of the room, leading to a yorkstone patio and a vast lawn area. It's really quite awe inspiring. I inwardly gasp when I spot a glass building housing a swimming pool. It's incredible.

Once we've passed through the summer room, I'm lead down a corridor until big guy stops outside a wooden panelled door. ''Mr Turner's office'' he rumbles, knocking the door, surprisingly gently given his mammoth size. He looks at me _finally_ and takes the tape of my mouth and unties my hands. He carries on looking at me and then takes hold of my hand to take me inside this Mr however's office.

''Get your hands off me you piece of shit!'' I take some of my anger out in that one sentence. After not being able to speak for ages, I get a hint of my anger out of me, and I can't wait to spit it all out on her. I take a step back but I feel someone standing behind me, I turn my head and find John looking right at me.

''John just push her in I really don't care!'' Elena's way to familiar now voice shouts through the closed door. My pleading eyes are looking up at John as if to say _just let me go_ but it's obvious that he is not going to do anything to help me, he is going to 'push' me in as Elena said. In seconds very strong and very firm hands get hold of me and I yelp in shock. My heart beat speeds up as I struggle against the hold but I find myself weak and stop all together. The door to the office is pushed open and I am thrown as if I was not any heavier than a feather. I land on all fours head first into this strangers office and I feel myself blush with embarrassment. Damn it.

I slowly lift my head and I am met with _him._

Oh good God. My heart starts hammering against my breast bone and my already nervous breathing shoots up to a damn right dangerous level. I suddenly feel light headed, and my mouth feels dry. I continue kneeling there and staring at _him_ while he stares back at me. My gaze travels up and down his very tall frame and it's then that I take the full impact of him. I gulp, nearly choking on my own saliva. This guy... I mean man... is the definition of perfection. In my dictionary anyway... but I bet no women could go past without taking a long peak on the male beauty right in front of me.

His shirt is casually rolled up at the sleeves, but he still wears a black tie, which is loosely knotted and hanging down a broad chest. His dirty blonde hair looks like he attempted to put it into some semblance of a style but given up. His eyes hazel with a hint of green, bright but way too intense, and the slight stubble covering his jaw does nothing to hide his handsome features. He's tanned, he's tall, and his muscular. Everything that I always imagined, dreamed about, and craved. I swallow the big lump of desire in my throat and try to calm myself down as I continue staring. This guy brings sex to mind. Extraordinary sex. I thought for a moment that he might make me orgasm by just looking at me long enough.

 _Phoebe snap out of it now!_ My way to tired voice inside my head finally yells at me. I need to keep it together if I want to survive in here and get out. I take a deep breath in and I slowly feel my body tremble. _God I am in so much trouble._ His hands comes towards me, but I can't persuade my arm to raise and clasp his outstretched offering. Instead I just frown and stand up by myself, brushing down my top, and putting the lose strand of my hair behind my ear. He hasn't stopped looking at me once I can almost feel his eyes burning holes in my small frame. I need to put an end to this, I can't show any physical attraction to this man at all. You need to be the strong one and control them not the other way round.

''What the hell are you looking at?'' I spit at him. I can be a bitch when I want to be one. I'll show them. He frowns and I notice that his hands turn into fists. Oh I see it's the don't-mess-with-me kind of type then. Hmm... looks it to be honest and that is pretty hot. _Phoebe!_ Shit! I really need to stop this outburst of attraction towards this stranger.

''I'm looking at you and you better keep your mouth shut.'' He snaps back at me. I see you also the I-am-not-backing-down type of guy. I smirk inside. Game on Mr Angry.

''Or what?'' I challenge him. That is when I almost feel the anger radiating from him, well this is fun.

''You-'' I see Elena's hand on his shoulder and I see him take in a couple of calming breaths and relaxing instantly. Huh? What? I look at her and look at him again to try and understand what the hell just happened when she put her hand on his shoulder but come up with nothing. I cross my arms over my chest and stand there feeling very frustrated and very tingly all of us sudden. Right now this is not the time and place to want sex and defiantly not the time to somehow feel jealous because of the connection between her and Mr Angry.

''As you can see you need to break her.'' What the hell does she mean by that?!

''What are you on about? You are going to let me go!'' I turn towards the door but John and the big guy are blocking it. Looks like I am not getting out of here this way.

''Your the best there is so I am giving you a challenge, you up for it?'' I hear her say but I don't look at them I stand there frozen focusing on the sound of my nervous breathing.

''Of course.'' He purrs. Oh God that voice. I squeeze me eyes shut as I try and get rid of the shiver that just went down my back. ''Could you leave us two alone?'' HUH! WHAT! No. No. No. No. Please say no.

''Whatever you want, Gabriel.'' She purrs back at him and begins to leave as do big guy and John.

The doors close and we are alone.

I heard him move and then I felt him come close behind me. His palms pressed flat to the door on either side of my shoulders, caging me in. I found myself unable to move a muscle let alone say something. He smelled sinfully good. Not cologne. Body wash maybe, or shampoo. Whatever it was it was mouthwatering and made me feel needy.

''Turn around.''

My eyes closed against the surge of arousal I felt at his authoritative tone. God he smelled good. His powerful frame radiated great power and great control. Two things that were both scary for me and a massive turn on. _What the hell are you doing!_ Exactly _what_ am I doing?! I open my eyes again and shut his smell and his presence out by taking a step forward, away from him.

He suddenly starts laughing. The full, throaty sound flowed over me like a rush of warm water. My awareness of him heightened to a physically painful degree. The sudden outburst of laughter made him sound a lot younger then I knew that he was. I turned to finally face him.

Hazel and grey meet.

I licked my dry lips and find him watching me with... interest and that humour still visible all over his breathtaking face. What did he find so amusing? I didn't do anything out of the ordinary that could have possibly made him laugh.

''What was so funny?'' I finally find my inner strength to say something to him.

He tilts his head to the left and still continues to stare at me. His eyes darkening. No. You need to stop looking at me like that right now. I want to yell at him. My eyes rested on his lips catching a sight of a smile that appeared, softening his sinful mouth. How did I miss that mouth? _Focus!_

''I'm going to ask you a question.'' He smirks.

''Which is?''

''Are you frustrated that I haven't touched you?''

I inhale sharply and blink up at him rapidly. ''What?''

He chuckles. ''Well you heard me.'' He steps back a little giving me some room to finally breath.

''Why on earth would I want you to do that?''

''Because this-'' He gestures at me with his hand. ''-body is giving you away.''

My mouth pops open.

''Hmm... well let's just say you are attracted to m-''

''I'm not.'' I cut him off and step way too close to him.

He takes a step forward, closing the small gap between us. ''Don't talk unless I tell you to... and to comment on what you just said do you want me to prove it?''

''Don't you dare tell me what I can and can't do.'' Having enough of this I turn on my heel and head for the door, I yank the door handle, but find that it won't budge.

''First get used to getting told what to do as this is what is going to happen while you are hear. And second not so fast with your escape as you didn't answer my question, did you, Miss Grey?''

I spin around again, charged with rage and annoyance of what he just said to me. ''Repeat the question then.'' I ask through gritted teeth, barely holding onto my self control.

I find him scowling. ''I don't like repeating myself.''

I laugh at him. Seriously? You are going to play this game with me. ''What a shame I must have forgotten your question.'' I smile sweetly for effect.

He clenches his jaw and his frown line gets deeper. ''Watch it.''

I lift my hands up in defence. ''Or what?'' I pause and when he doesn't answer I carry on. ''You don't even know me.'' I narrow my eyes at him.

He turns and walks towards his desk and picks up a file. Opens it and begins to read. ''Your mother is Anastasia Rose Steele who is currently employed by your father's company dealing with publishing. Your father, Christian Trevelyan Grey is the great CEO of Grey House enterprise. Let's not forget Theodore Raymond Grey, your brother, who's working as an assistant to your father. And then there is you, Phoebe Grey, born on the 2nd of February which makes you seventeen now but in a couple of days you will be eighteen. And at the moment you are in full time education and you haven't been in any relationship since... November, so about two months or so ago.'' He looks up at me and closes the file. ''And take it from the look you given me, is that you are shocked at what I just told you.''

I take a step back, leaning against the door to cool my overheated back. Panting softly. Feeling confused, scared, stressed, and frustrated. Ignoring my stressed state he starts walking towards me again standing a heart beat away from me. His hand touches my chest, right where my heart is beating.

He leans down to whisper in my ear. ''I can feel your heart hammering... faster... and even faster now.''

''Stop it.'' I slap his hands way. ''You still don't know anything about me. Just because you read things off some God damn file doesn't mean you know me.''

''You like to be a pain in the ass that's what I defiantly know about you.''

''I can be more of a pain in the ass if you don't back off.'' I bite back.

''Are you going to answer my question which I asked earlier?'' He changes the subject.

''What fucking question?'' I start feeling myself getting really annoyed and pissed.

''Don't curse.'' He looks me straight in the eyes. Is he seriously going to boss me around? Don't think so mate.

''Look, I am not doing anything you tell me to do.'' I keep a serious face so he knows I am not joking.

All of us sudden his fingers made contact with my cheek, causing liquid hot lava to travel through my body, and my breath to hitch. He smirked at me as if knowing what he is doing to me.

''Stop.'' I take a step back as a warning.

He starts shaking his head. ''You are going to be a hard challenge. But I will get to you.'' His gorgeous lips lift up into a smile showing a row of perfectly lined white teeth, making me feel dizzy again. How does he do that look? Please somebody has to tell me how.

I roll my eyes and he narrows his. I grin at him knowing well enough how easily he gets annoyed at my smarts comments and actions.

''These little games you are playing with me aren't going to work you know.'' I find myself fidgeting with my fingers and feeling the room temperature raising. Why is it so hot in here all of us sudden? ''See you aren't so sure of yourself are you? You are flustered. See you have weaknesses.''

He stops.

''And I will know all your weaknesses, Miss Phoebe Grey. So don't play so hard when you not so sure you can win.'' I attempt to swallow my nerves but fail miserably.

 **Tell me what you think xx**


End file.
